The Start of a Family
by Imyoshi
Summary: Kim and Ron two best friends, they do everything together. They go to school, save the world, and start a family...Wait what? Hold on, rewind there for a second..."Give me a moment here"...'Reading the story'..."Wow I just discovered the way to beat heroes! It's simple leave some inventions lying around your lair. And they are bound to accidentally set one of them off."
1. Dinner with Evil

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**Dinner with Evil **_**::**_

"Shego get those two already!" Drakken yelled while stomping his feet and doing a little spin. Drakken latest plan was to rob Fort Knox of all its precious gold, but like always Team Possible was there to foil his evil schemes, no matter how small and trivial.

Shego crashed into a crate which she in a second completely incinerated with her green plasma powers. "I'm trying her Dr. D!" Shego dodged a kick by Kim "I could use some help here you know!" Shego took a fist to the face which sent her back into another unsuspecting crate!

Shego's plead for some help was wasted on deaf ears as Ron was attracting the attention of the henchmen by causing mayhem to the lair where as in dumb skill not dumb luck misfortune would befall the poor red-suited lackeys. One by one they fell to blonde's fighting style which destroyed the Drakken's lair in the process.

Drakken watched as the two teens that have been giving him trouble over the years defy his plans once again. "Grrr...Dammit" Drakken whispered to himself no one else even noticed. Drakken then ran over to his trusty hovercraft that he bought with the five-finger discount and started it up preparing his escape with Shego. Hitting a hidden button on his jacket this alerted Shego that it was time for them to make their escape.

Shego feeling the time to escape was approaching she round house kick Kim sending her across the lair. "Haha later Kimmie!" The hovercraft hovered right next to her with Drakken looking heated. She knew that he was going to rant about how Team Possible has foiled his plans once again, but anything was better than prison.

As Drakken and Shego made their escape Ron ran over to Kim to check if she was alright. "KP!" Ron helped her up, Kim had a big headache thanks to Shego's kick. Ron wrapped his arms around Kim to help her balance. "You ok Kim? You're a little off?"

Kim freed herself from Ron's hold, but fumbled a few feet next to a laser, "Yea Ron don't worry about it just a little dizzy." Kim tried to walk straight, but tripped and her arm hit the sitch activating the laser shooting both her and Ron. The laser shot a silver like color, more like how solid steel looks. A silver aura surrounded them and slowly entered their pores.

Seconds later the aura disappeared from their bodies leaving no traces of side effects at least to the naked eye that is.

Ron looked all over his body for any traces of the silver like beam, "What just happened? Did that just happened? Did anything happen I can't tell?" Ron asked while continuing to look around his body for traces of anything.

Kim got up rubbing her head, "Yea sorry Ron guess I should've let you help me." Kim pulled out her kimmunicator, "Guess we should tell Wade about stopping Drakken and the laser that hit us."

Wade answered while he was playing pollinator, "Hey guys how the mission goes?" He asked without turning his view away from the other screen, instead was too preoccupied playing his video game.

"Good we stopped Drakken, but we got hit by one of his laser and don't know what it does." Wade stopped playing his games and scanned the bodies of Kim and Ron.

"Hmm the normal scans aren't picking up anything unusual, but just to be safe why you two head back home. I'll set up a ride and a containment unit for you two." Wade typed for their ride as he talked to them.

Ron looked a little confused, "Containment unit what for?"

"Yea?" Even Kim was a little puzzled at Wade's suggestion

Wade continued to type, but this time while looking at Kim and Ron, "Oh well we don't know what the laser did to you guys so it would be best of you guys come in contact with the least amount of people possible. Just until we discover what the ray did to you and all."

Kim and Ron looked at each for a quick moment before nodding in agreement, "Ok then Wade set it up."

* * *

Somewhere in the Sky...

"Damn it Shego those two troublesome teens foiled my plans once again!" Drakken applied mush pressure to the navigation controls. "I mean what can we do to get Team Possible off our backs for good!"

Shego was filing her nails and hardly paying attention to his ranting. "Beats me doc, by the way what was the deal with all those weird inventions back there they didn't seem at that dangerous?" Shego asked with slight concern

Drakken turn his head half way with a somewhat who cares look in his face, no longer did he seem angry. "Ohh those don't worry about it. They were failed inventions I made that didn't really level up the evil bar. Others also had no real evil intention behind them; sometimes companies just pay me to build stuff for them."

Shego stopped filing her nails to respond to Drakken, "Wait Dr. D you get paid to build stuff for other companies since when?"She asked surprisingly.

Drakken returned his gaze back to the clouds as he piloted soothingly through the air, "Since the day you asked for a raise that's when." That little remark had a short pause which was followed by them both laughing as they continued to pilot to whatever lair they had available.

* * *

Middleton Space Center - 45:00 Minutes later since Drakken's lair...

Kim and Ron were in front of a large box room made entirely of reinforced diamond steel. Not sure if that is actually real so just go with it. Think of it as a room not even a explosion could open that should help. Next to them were Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"Don't worry you two nothing can get inside or outside this room. You two will be perfectly safe in there and we will be perfectly safe out here while Wade tries to analyze what that laser did to you." James said as he had his hand rested on the room letting it support his weight.

"Umm question." Ron asked with his hand raised.

"Shoot Ronald" James replied.

"Yea if nothing can get in or out of the room how do Kim and me get inside then?" Ron asked with both hands extending the supposedly inescapable room.

James walked over the computer panel, "With this!" James started up the computer, "This computer is the only thing capable of opening and closing the room. With this I can set up a system of how long one spends in that room. For you guys I was going to set it for a full 24 hours with no contact with the outside world." Mrs. Dr. P, Kim, and Ron all looked confused at James. When he noticed their looks of concern James reassured them quickly, "Ohh the reason for no contact with the outside world is simple we don't know what Drakken's machine did to you and don't know if it travels through the air or machinery so scientifically the smartest thing to do is cut off contact."

Ron and Kim just shrugged and walked into the room to find a TV with movies, a fridge probably stocked up with food, and a bed. "Cool it's like a tiny house Mr. Dr. P" Ron said jumping with joy as he ran to the TV.

James was chuckling as Ron's amusement " Well yes Ronald what did you expect me to put you two in a room with nothing inside of it." James began typing on the screen and with Wade appearing right after. "Wade have you been able to figure out anything with Kim and Ron yet?"

Wade looked disappointed, "Sorry not yet James still working on it."

"Ohh well I guess me and Ron will have to spend a day in this weird room." Kim walked into the room leaving behind anything that could contact the outside world same with Ron.

James typed some codes and the room began to close. Before the door fully closed James ran up "Now remember we have no contact with you and the same is for you guys! There's no way to open the room until the time runs out, so if you turn into mutants tie yourselves up or something..." The door closed leaving Ron and Kim trapped inside for the next 24 hours while James laughed at his comment he made.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff - 59 Minutes later since Drakken's lair...

"So what now?" Ron asked.

* * *

Middleton Space Center Again! - 2 Hours has passed since Drakken's lair

A hour has passed since Kim and Ron were locked in the room. James was playing online poker while Ann was looking upset about Kim and Ron. However boredom both some took over Ann and it was time for them to separate themselves from the space center and go partake in some activities.

So what now dear?" Ann asked James who was still working on the computer or playing video poker.

James turns around with no ideas in his head, "Beats me want to go get some lunch and..." Wade appeared on the screen with urgent news

"Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P I thought you guys would like to know that Drakken's been spotted in the area." Wade opened a separate window showing Dr. Drakken and Shego at Upperton. They were eating a fancy restaurant, but still dressed in their villain clothes.

"What does that have to do with us Wade Kim and Ron are already in the room?" Ann said while flipping her thumb back pointing at the room.

Wade opened up another window while recording Drakken and Shego. "Well instead of researching Drakken machine and trying to figure out what it does, why not just ask him. You could go over to the restaurant, sit down, and order some lunch with him and Shego" That must be a Ron level idea Wade had suggested.

James raised an eyebrow, "You really think Drakken's just going to let us sit down, order food, and ask him what the laser does Wade? I mean come on Wade there's no way that will ever happen!" James expressed by crossing his hands then pulling them apart to emphasize ever!

* * *

Restaurant - 2 and half hours later since Drakken's lair…

"I would like salad as a side with some blue cheese dressing." James instructed to the waiter as he handed him the menu.

"Very good sir your food will be here shortly with your beverages here momentarily." The waiter walked off with their orders on one of those little flip pads notebooks all waiters have.

James turn his attention to the man sitting across from him with Ann sitting right beside him, "So Drew it's been awhile how long to be exact?"

Drakken's face took a sour appearance with Shego still maintaining her scowled look "Ahh James at least a year since my Bebe robots attacked you and all the others who laughed at me in college!" Drakken silently yelled and slamming his fist softly on the table.

James looked guilty at the moment now "Ohh about that me and the guys are all sorry for laughing at you all those years ago." James face then appeared overly impressed, "I mean your Bebe robots were amazing they functioned almost perfectly expect for the artificial intelligence, but hey eventually the machine thinks their smarter than their creator am I right?" James laughed a little hoping Drakken would follow.

Drakken sour face slowly turns from a normal look, then into a slightly happy look, and finally a go happy expression with a laugh followed right after. "Haha how right you are James that's the last time I give a robot thinking capabilities." Both Drew and James laughed as Shego and Ann looked at them awkwardly.

They laughed for few minutes before they settled down, "No but I'm serious Drakken me and the guys are sorry for laughing at you all those years ago." James reassured him with a serious yet apologetic tone. "We shouldn't have laughed at you all those years and I speak for all that we hope you forgive us for all the cruel things we said to you."

Drakken looked at James who was being serious to him "Wow didn't see that one coming did you Shego?" Drakken turned to Shego who was looking confused at scene that was happening here. After all they were having lunch with Kim Possible's parents in a nice atmosphere, she simply shook her head.

"Umm no Dr. D not really." Just then the waiter stopped by and gave them their beverages and salads before the main course would be brought up.

They ate their salads saying very little in between the meal until Ann broke the silence she was still concerned about Kim and Ronald still. Ann quickly finished her salad and turned her attention to Drew who looked in a much better mood now than earlier. She did her little cough that grabbed the attention of the entire table.

Ann wanted to get Drakken to spill what the laser did, but didn't want him to actually know about Kim and Ron's predicament. "So Drakken any new inventions that aren't evil based. I mean you don't only make mad scientist machines do you?"

Drakken thought for a moment and couldn't think of any, "No...Not really can't think of any user friendly devices I've made at the moment."

"Dr. D what about the one's you left back in your lair. You know the one's the companies pay you to make?" Shego reminded him since she had no idea what the inventions did and was curious of the nature of his devices.

Drakken's face lightens up about hearing devices he had forgotten. "Oh how right you are Shego I almost forgot about those ones!" Drakken leaned closer to the center of the table. "I forgot that companies pay me to make them devices that would help their cause. So normally these machines are harmless as in evil attentions at least."

James was surprised that Drakken was getting paid to make inventions for other companies. "Really like what?" James forgot at the moment about Kim and Ron and was more focused at hearing Drew's latest gadgets scientist go figure.

Drakken pulled out a piece of paper or blueprints showing three contraptions he's designed from his own genius. "Well these are my latest three devices I've made in my old lair before your daughter..." Drakken said in a mildly angry tone while looking at James and Ann, "...Destroyed my lair."

James and Ann laughed half-hearty while looking away with blushed on their faces, then taking a quick sip of their drinks.

Shego was getting annoyed now she wanted to know what they did, "Anyways you were saying Dr. D?"

Drakken returned his gaze back to his blueprints first pointing at a cylinder looking one "Back to what I was saying this cylinder shaped invention I made for Grow Inc is called the Potent Pollen Purifier 3001. It shoots out harmless pollen into the air that when it makes contacts with plants it changes their bio-chemical structure. Decreasing the amount of time need for them to grow and with only half the effort required. In other words with this invention plants grow twice as fast while only needing half the supplies necessary to grow them." Drakken happily expressed with his hands thrown way up. All smart people love talking about their stuff; it's a smart guy thing.

James, Ann, and even Shego sat there surprised. "You're telling me you made an invention that speeds the growth of plants." James got up from his chair with glee, "Drew that's amazing you could help stop world hunger!"

Drakken simply polished his hand on his jacket with a smug look, "All it was nothing compared to other inventions I got paid to create." Drakken pointed at the second object on the blueprints which was a controller of some sorts." This controller I made for Science Co. supercharges the electrons and positive protons found in an atom. Increasing its power to an astronomical scale! At the same time harnessing its power for whatever the wielder sees fit. Imagine having the power of an atomic bomb, but shrunk down to be used as a power source for household items. In fact that's what I've been using to power up our lairs!" Drakken finished while taking a sip of his beverage let's call it water.

James and Ann were surprised, but not Shego she suspected Drakken had invented a machine that gave their lairs power. After all they never got bills for electricity only water and heating.

"That's very fascinating Drew with that you could power cities with little resources and no pollution drawbacks." Ann brought up, but that didn't explain the silver laser Kim and Ron were shot with. Now however she was getting less worried, after hearing what these inventions were intended for she seemed less worried for Kim and Ron's sitch. Still curiosity is something that haunts everyone, no matter how strong minded they are.

Drakken blushes a little and takes a sip of Shego's drink, by accident, "Blea I hate Green Tea!" That little remark earned him a slap on the head from Shego with a foot stomping followed after.

"Then don't drink it!" Shego hissed before drinking some herself, but never took her eyes off Dr. Drakken. The waiter had arrived with their food and refills for their drinks, before Drakken could explain the laser on his blueprints sheet.

As they were halfway down with their meals Ann curiosity finally got the better of her. "So Drakken what does the last one do now I'm excited to find out?" Ann expressed I mean what harm could it do know considering how harmless these inventions were.

Drakken stopped eating his food to look at his third invention on his blueprints. "Oh this one I made this for a human animal's protection group called umm..." Drakken kept stroking his chin until..."Oh that's right The Saving Precious Endangered Species or T.S.P.E.S." Drakken said confused with why the group would have such a ridiculous acronym I mean damn the writer must have been too lazy to write one that actually made sense.

James put down his fork, "Endangered Species now I'm curious how it works?" He said with his hands cupped together showing his peak of curiosity.

Drakken grabbed the blueprints. "Ok first the laser shoots out an silver like ray that when comes in contact with species it simulates and manipulates certain levels in the body helping the endangered species reproduce or procreate. This allows endangered animals get off the endangered list." Drakken finished with Ann coughing out her drink as she was sipping it while Drakken explained the nature of his device.

Shego and Drakken raised an eyebrow to Ann's sudden actions, "You ok? Looks like you just saw a ghost?" Shego asked, but still had a very mischievous smile it was still funny for her to watch people make damn fools of themselves.

Ann coughed a little less clearing her throat, "I'm fine...I'm fine." Ann took a moment for to clear her throat before reopening the topic about the laser. "So Drew this laser seems very important indeed, I mean imagine saving the big cats would really be something." Ann laughed a little "Imagine if this worked on humans." Ann continued to laugh with James joining her.

Drakken raised one eyebrow and shook his hands to grab everyone's attention. "Why wouldn't it Possible?"

James took a serious tone "You said this worked on species so why would..."

"James species includes us humans. We all are one big planet full of animals after all." Drakken sat up straight to further drive his point home " I mean we are the dominant species, but that it's we may be the dominant but that doesn't mean were excluded from the animal kingdom." Drakken pointed the machine on his blueprints, "This laser affects every living thing on the planet, but it's useless to us humans there's six billion of us. We're nowhere near of being endangered." Drakken sat down finishing his point taking a drink of whatever left of his water.

Now James and Ann both looked intensely nervous as the words left Drakken's mouth. It took a moment, but James finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Out of scientific sake Drakken what would happen if the laser did in fact hit a human being?"

Drakken looked at him perplexing, "Well based on the design of the machine and the way I built it. I would say first it would fire a silver like laser onto the body and take a little more over an hour to take effect."

"And?" Ann asked worryingly, "What else would happen?"

Drakken clapped his hands together "Well then after a hour or so the ray will take effect raising by multiplying a humans hormones by at least 1000. This will make the human only want on thing and he would go to great lengths in order to get it." Drakken chuckled a little "However it would be much easier for a female than a male that's for sure." Drakken voiced soften a little "Not only does the ray increase the hormone levels, but it also increasing the chance of pregnancy, by making the egg in the female more fertile. The ray's effects would wear off after about 16 hours or so." Drakken finally finished explaining to the parents of the outcome of his device if it was to strike humans.

Both James and Ann dropped their forks onto their plates with their jaws wide opened. The sound was not missed by Drakken and Shego who quickly took noticed. Before Drakken and Shego could ask what was wrong James and Ann stood up with fear in their eyes, "Kim and Ron!" They both said in unison. James and Ann were about to depart before a green plasma shot right across their face hitting a waiter as recoil damage. They looked to see a very angry yet pleased Shego as her hand glowed that oh so magic green glow.

"Now hold you two what's going on? There is no way your leaving until you tell us what's up!" Shego demanded with her hand still ignited and with Drakken looking quite puzzled at what was going on.

James and Ann saw the green villain with an expression to kill there was no use running. There was not a chance in hell they could evade the green villain and whatever Drakken might have hidden in his coat. Instead they sat down and explained what happened to Kim and Ron little by little. At first Drakken's and Shego's face was furious when they started with Drakken's latest plot and how Kim and Ron foiled them. Then it turned stunned when they told them about the laser hitting them both. But when they got to the part of inescapable room that's when Shego's face went from stunned to eye-opening, while Drakken had a devious yet almost over-joyous expression plastered all across his face. And when they finally got to the part with having lunch with them Shego was still speechless while Drakken silently in his head did cartwheels with joy and glee.

When they finished telling the story it was Shego who broke the awkward silence that lingered in the air for quite some time. Shego got up waved her hands repeatedly and then rubbed her forehead. "Wait, wait wait for a whole damn minute here." Shego leaned across the table with her hands planted firmly down to better explain herself. She looked straight at the Possible's "Your telling me that the princess and the buffoon both got hit by Drakken's machine and then to protect them..."Shego air quoted protect them "...you put them in an inescapable room for 24 hours with a TV, bed, fridge, and ah who am I kidding they only need the bed." Shego lifted herself from the table and sat down with a grin on her face, "And as we speak those two are probably having s..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" James slammed his fist onto the table interrupting Shego, "There's no way my Kimmie-cub and Ronald would be having se...Eh doing anything of that sort of nature!"

Drakken got up with his hands crossed behind his back he was unbelievably intoxicated with joy that he couldn't hold it anymore, "Oh this perfect Kim Possible and dare I say...Ron Stoppable are out of the picture! Hahahaha I'm in such a good mood that hey why not dinner's on me!" Drakken then turned to Shego with hope in his eyes. "I can't believe Shego the one invention I make to help the planet is the undoing of Team Possible!" Drakken and Shego laughed attracting the people eating around them.

Ann got up from the table, "What do you mean the undoing of Team Possible you said after 16 hours they'll be back to normal?" Ann pleaded with anxiety in her eyes.

Drakken stopped laughing at turned to Ann and James with a evil smile. "Did you forget the laser was made to repopulate endangered species?" Drakken got up and took a more calm and relaxed attitude. "I'm sure by now Ms. Possible is pregnant with Stoppable's child. And tell me how will those two save the world and raise a child at the same time?" Drakken was playing with his fingers as he concluded his statement in which the realization hit hard on James and Ann.

James got up looking very heated, "We don't know that for sure Drew!"

Drakken turned his view towards James with a very non-concerned look and almost who cares attitude, "Fine then let's go see then shall we?" Drakken picked up the check and placed many bills with an overly nice tip for the waiter. They walked out of the restaurant both having very different features. Drakken and Shego were grinning the whole way there, while James and Ann were worried sick.

* * *

Middleton Space Center again 4 - Hours since you know what…

They arrived to the control room of the inescapable box. There James was fiddling with the computer, Ann was sitting down in a corner thinking what was happening in the room, Shego was once again filing her nails it was a hard habit to break, and Drakken waited with anticipation for the end results of James computer programming. James slumped with his head held low at the computer control panel, he couldn't open the room it was fool proof.

James turned around sighed and looked around the room, "Well I can't open the room it's sealed tight we have to wait for the full 24 hours." Ann approached James with a look of concern.

"James isn't there anything we could do? Anything at all please tell me there is?" Ann hugged James with her eyes watering a little.

James rubbed his chin for a minute another smart guy thing and something popped into his head. "Well there is a way we could hear them." James began messing with the computer some more. "There is an emergency one way sound speaker. We would be able to listen in on them, but they can't hear us." James blushed a little, "It was meant to see if the person inside the room turned into a monster or something. You can never be too careful." A soft hearten laugh was followed after

Shego walked over finished filing her black nails, "Well then smart guy turn it on I wanna hear Kimmie and the buffoon already."Shego began shaking James violently.

"Alright alright already stop shaking me!" James accessed some files and found the emergency one way speaker. Cautiously he hovered over the program and prayed that nothing was going on in there. Taking his time or until Shego began shaking him even more violently James clicked the file. After several minutes of setting up a window popped up asking if you want to activate this feature, James clicked yes and all 4 of them waited for the audio to kick in.

After what seemed like a century loading screen the audio kicked in and several minutes had passed with no sound. Drakken and Shego looked annoyed while James and Ann were relived.

"Phew close one huh Ann, for a second there I thou..." James eyes saw something terrible on the screen it was the mute symbol and it was on, "Uh-oh" James took a few steps back and almost lost balance.

Ann quickly made her way to his side "What's wrong dear everything's fine." Ann tried to reassure the beginning to look pale James.

"No it's not I just realized something terrible." He slowly got up and made his way to the computer screen.

"What's that doc?" Shego made her way to the computer screen to see what the problem was.

James pointed at the mute symbol on the lower left side of the screen, "The whole time the audio was on mute." Ann suddenly felt a knot in her stomach when those words left his mouth.

Shego went over the mute button and pressed it with a...

_"Ahh Ron faster please don't stop!" A moaning Kim pleaded._

_Ron sounded like he was panting for air, "Kim...I'm going...going to..." The blonde sounded like he was at his limit._

_"Ron I already...told you...I want to...to have your baby! Please go ahead!" Kim passionately moaned._

_What followed were the passionate cries of love making reaching its end point. With Kim screaming her lungs out and Ron yelling, "Booyah" Then something not expected crossed the ears of the 4 listening._

_"Mmm Ron...when are you going to ask me to marry you?" Kim's voice sounded soft and tired._

_It sounded like Ron grabbed Kim, "When would you like me to ask you?"_

_"…'Yawn' How about Christmas?" She asked dreamily._

_"Are you sure?" He questioned her to make sure she was certain._

_"Please and thank you!" Kim replied while using her puppy dog pout on Ron._

* * *

**Revised** – (4/28/2013)


	2. Hormones!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**Hormones! _::_**

It couldn't be true, it couldn't possibly be true. It was a parents or more a father's worst nightmare. His precious daughter was being deflowered. And to throw salt on the wound it was the guy he trusted to protect her from all the hormonal guys of the world. Heck he even gave them a room, talk about get a room you two. The realization hit James with eye's wide open. Didn't want to hear anymore he re-muted the console.

"Ki...Kimmie...Kimmie Cub." The poor rocket scientist stuttered as certain words already haunted his mind. _"Ron I already...told you...I want to...to have your baby! Please go ahead!"_ James was beside himself, it was his worst nightmare he couldn't think straight and it didn't help with the constant laughing of...

"Hahahahah She-go-go my stomach hurts!" Drakken was leaning over the console trying to support himself. The air left his lungs fast while Shego laid there on the floor with her hands clutching her stomach because her ribs hurt. She was having a harder time that Drakken.

Shego slowly getting up holding her stomach, "Hahahaha my ribs hurt Dr. D!" The green villain claimed leaning on Drew's shoulder for support.

The laughing was getting to him to fast. He couldn't take it anymore. His anger was building up, and like a volcano he erupted on the two unsuspecting villains. "Shut your damn mouths already!" James threaten the the duo who still were having trouble standing.

Drakken stood up straight fixing his composure and wiping a tear. He suddenly developed a grin. "Why are you mad at us 'chuckle' James!" Drakken was any second away from losing it.

"Yea if anything you should 'snicker' be angry with the buffoon! He's the one nailing your daughter!" Shego used Drakken as support as she laughed away. This was too much for the green villain.

Drakken suddenly became serious. "Shego!" This startled everyone in the room, giving Drew everyone's undivided attention. "As of right now the sidekick currently know as 'The buffoon' has just been upgraded in my book." Drakken then lifted one hand in the air to drive his point forward. "Starting right now he has the honor of me knowing his name. Ron Stoppable I salute you."

The green villain stood there confused, why the sudden the change in Drakken view toward the sidekick. "Why is the buff...I mean Stoppable suddenly ok in your book Dr. D?" The question was indeed lingering in everyone's mind.

Dr. Drakken then took the most happiest grin with a side of evil on it. "Because Shego Ron Stoppable has done the one thing we super villains have failed to do time and time again." Drew paused for dramatic effect. "He has put Kim Possible out of commotion. And that deserves an ok in my book!" Drakken suddenly hugged and lifted Shego and began laughing. Shego threw her arms up joining celebrating like there was no tomorrow with an equally big grin as her boss.

Ann stood there with her thoughts racing. _"What happened in there? I thought for sure they would be more than capable to control themselves."_ She glanced around the room seeing Drakken and Shego enjoying their laugh session. While it looked like James was going through the nine stages of panic. What those are I have not idea, but damn I couldn't begin to imagine going through them. Turing her view towards the room. _"What happened in there?" _She asked herself one more time.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff - 3 hours and 1 minute earlier, in other words 59 minutes since Drakken's lair...

"So what now?" Ron asked.

_59:55..._

_59:56..._

Kim simply shrugged at Ron, "Beats me Ron." The red-head replied.

_59:57..._

_59:58...  
_

_59:59..._

Ron thought for a second trying to figure out what they could do. Like a sudden jolt of inspiration he got an amazing idea. Raising his hands up ready to spill his great idea...

_60:00...!_

The 1 Hour mark has been met, and like clockwork the laser began taking effect. It didn't take longer than a moment for effect to begin. They stood there frozen for a moment in time, then in a sudden heartbeat their hormones sky rocketed from teenager straight to animal. Standing there not saying a word two stared at each other with a new-found feeling overcoming them.

Kim was staring and quickly getting lost in Ron honey brown eyes. No matter how hard she tried to avert her attention away from the blonde, by instinct she would find herself re-looking back. Sweat poured down her neck as she bit her lip. Her hands shaking with anticipation to jump her best friend and attack his lips. It was taking sheer will power not to, but she found herself slowly losing the battle...

Ron was having the same trouble with his hand still raised for whatever idea he had. Now it was completely forgotten as he found himself paying more attention to Kim and her features he just now noticed. His eyes ran along Kim's body, her curves, her beauty, hell everything was being scanned by the blonde. The only thing stopping him from advancing toward her was his own will power...

They stood there not speaking a word unable to look away. Kim could feel her body getting hotter, while Ron's train of thought went straight to imaging to Kim without her mission outfit on. He tried to get the thought out of his head, but every time he tried it got more vivid. Kim's mind kept throwing images with Ron without a shirt on, something she tried fighting, but only made Ron seem that more appealing.

If anymore time passed they would've lost to their hormones, lucky or unlucky for Ron a thought other than Kim finally popped into his mind. "TV! Yes TV let's see whats on TV KP!" He quickly said trying to break the awkward feel.

When what Ron said registered in Kim's mind she hastily nodded. "Yea!" Was all the heated red-head could say.

They made their way to the big screen trying hard to not look at each other. Sitting as far as they could Kim began flipping through the channels finding something to watch.

As Kim began channel surfing Ron went straight to panic mode. _"What's gotten into me? Why can't I stop imagining KP without her mission top on." _Ron's mind began to wander wondering what Kim would look like in a tighter shirt drenched in ice-cold water. Thinking how it would attach itself to her body showing off her slender curves. Kim would then look at Ron seductively while pulling off her mission top revealing her..._"No stop thinking about that! Thinking about your best friend like this Ron is sick and wrong!" _Ron argued with himself.

The blonde wasn't the only one struggling. Kim wasn't even paying attention to the TV her mind was somewhere else. "_Get a hold of yourself! Ron is not a guy he's Ron!" _She told herself that, but was stuck imagining what Ron hands would feel like exploring her body. Moving ever so slightly up and down her back as he pulled her in closer where their breaths met for a brief moment before their lips made..._"Bad thought, bad thoughts, bad thought!" _The teen saving hero thought.

Finding the effort to concentrate on finding a show she landed on the nature channel.

The host of the show was Natural Needy a Australian accent dude. "Today's special when Zebra's go bad." The nature junkie began walking towards a video recording of a zebra attack. The video began playing. "As you can see this lion was minding his own business eating the spoils of his battle when all of a sudden...Baaam!...a zebra rushed at him with full force. Many are baffled is to why this zebra would attack a lion. But as you can see the lion returns the favor ten-fold ripping the poor creature to shreds. Let's go to my assistant with her report."

His assistant name was Lazy Leslie with more of a British accent. "Well Needy to what I can gather that zebra was what we call a class one buffoon. As to why he did it, I'll never know but hell stranger things have happened. Back to you..."

About an hour into the show Kim and Ron lost interest. For a moment it kept there minds occupied, but it didn't last to long. The hormones in them grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute. The lost of bodily fluids from the sweat dripping down their backs were making the duo famished.

Ron turned his gaze to Kim, "KP?" He called out while pressing his hands down on to the floor.

Startled by the blonde's sudden call, "Yes Ro...Ron." She then did the grave mistake of looking back into his eyes that were drawing her in. Every second she spent looking into them the deeper she could feel she was losing herself. With her hormones taking control she almost began to crawl to him, but...

"Thirsty?" That one simple word took more effort to say that anything Ron had ever spoken before. If he had to repeat himself he wouldn't know if he could re-muster up the word.

That one question broke the control the hormones had on her. Slowly her mind caught up to her again registering what Ron said. "Yes please."

Ron got up with whatever strength he had left. He felt physically and emotionally spent, like he was fighting against himself. Reaching the fridge he pulled out a couple of Dr. Zero's a drink with anything, but zero calories. There was also some whip cream and some watermelon figuring they probably could eat Ron pulled them out. Ron would get the watermelon since Kim hated the fruit for some incident that happen during her 11th birthday.

Making his way over to Kim he gave her the items before brushing his hand against her skin. Fighting every urge Ron looked away and began walking to his side of the room. The touch had sent a shiver down the young heroes spine. Kim almost moaned to the feeling only to mentally yell at herself. While Ron was breathing hard to not think about her soft skin. Slowly but surely their hormones were driving them over the edge. All it would take now is another form of direct contact and the duo would be all over each other.

They spent the next half hour eating, what could be probably the most hardest moment yet in their lives. Every time Kim would dab a little whip cream onto her finger she would lick it off. She did it in a normal pace, but in the blonde's mind time was slowed down. His eyes shaken anytime Kim slowly consumed the creamy like substance. Of course what goes around comes around, Kim's concentration was shot when Ron would take a bite out of the watermelon. Her green lust filled eyes would follow the path of juices flowing from the fruit down his neck. The can of soda in her hand was shaking fast and uncontrollably.

Deciding to finally break the silence, "Ron?" The auburn haired girl called out to the unprepared blonde.

Ron nervously shot his glance to Kim, "Yea KP?" Finally finishing his tasty fruit Kim had Ron's undivided attention.

Even though she wanted to break the awkward vibe, she didn't actually have anything ready to talk about. Nothing was coming to her mind except for the images of Ron's hands caressing across her body. Shaking her head to get those provocative images out her mind, she had one idea. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He may have been in hormonal hell, but he still loved movies. "Yea KP that would be badical!"

Kim smiled back at him, "Spankin!" Choosing a Sci-fi horror film which I didn't know was possible she played the movie hoping it would clear her mind. What she didn't know that the movie cases and DVDs were mixed up. So instead she inserted a romantic comedy.

When the movie began playing the very first scene was a kissing one. Both Kim and Ron's eyes shot wide open. They weren't expecting this at all making it only harder for them. In any other sitch they would've got up and switched the movie. Instead their bodies sat firmly still watching the scene intently. Ron eyes were to glued to the moment to think of anything else, while Kim was wrapped up her thoughts.

Once again she began to imagine Ron tracing his hands down her bare back. Moving ever so closer to her more sensitive areas. This time Kim didn't fight it, no longer having the strength left in her. She gave in to her lewd thoughts enjoying herself as she thought of Ron that way. _"Ron yes go down more!"_ Kim felt like she was on fire slowly moving her hands to her..._"No I'm so not doing that with Ron in here!" _

The movie ended 1 hour and 15 minutes later. It ended with the guy jumping off a cliff and the girl becoming a nun. Yea that's romantic comedies for you always keeps you guessing. The whole movie Ron was stuck watching, while Kim was gone in her own little fantasy world. When it finally ended the blonde freckled best friend turned his view to Kim who completely looked spaced out. Feeling a little worried Ron reluctantly made his way over to her.

"Kim?" He innocently called out with not so innocent thoughts floating in his mind.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts Kim jumped up out of surprise when she say how close Ron was to her. When she suddenly jumped she lost her footing and fell on to the blonde. Being completely caught by surprise he stumbled on to the floor with the red-head still attached to him. The momentum of the fall cause the teens lips to make slight contact.

Their eyes shot wide open, there lips were touching. The blushes on their faces was as red and bright as a ripe tomato. To many things were trying to be processed through their heads, but their minds were soon relaxing under the kiss. Finally the chance their hormones were waiting for came. Ron's arms snaked its way around Kim's waist, as her arms claimed his neck.

The fight against their hormones was decided they had lost.

Attacking each other like animals in heat they pressed their lips closer together. The pent up passion they both had was being released on to one another, and they accepted it with grace. They simply couldn't fight their feelings anymore. The heat released from Kim, could be felt all over the blonde. His hands began to explore the confines of her body reminding the red-head of her earlier daydreams. This was only edging Kim on. Running her hands through the strands of his hair Kim wanted more much more!

By some sheer source of luck Ron knew what do next. Getting up with Kim still pressed against him, and her legs wrapped around his torso, he made his way to the welcoming warm bed.

The teen hero waited for her sidekick to take her. When they reached their destination they fell on to the bed. Kim enjoyed the feeling of the soft material of whatever beds are made of. Ron hovered over her before re-attaching his lips back to hers. Their tongues found each other embracing one another, allowing the other to roam the insides of their mouth with much consent. They tasted each other never wanting to forget what the other taste likes. Soon Ron's hands found it's way under the sleeves of Kim's shirt. Slowly pulling the top over her. Kim did the same for Ron's shirt almost ripping it off his body. Ron broke the kiss to target her exposed neck. Kim gasped as Ron made her muscles feel like jelly with every passing second.

Using her legs around his waist she pulled him in as close as possible. With her snugly held in place Ron lifted her up for his hands to travel underneath the confides of her underwear. Unclasping the soon forgotten undergarment his mouth travel down her neck to her chest. Slowly falling back down Kim's hands wandered through the body that was Ron Stoppable. She found muscles she didn't know existed.

"Ron." Kim moan still clearly lost in bliss.

"Yes KP." The blonde's fingers traveled down the side of the auburn haired girl, lightly tickling her soft skin.

She moaned as the pleasure was too much making Kim arch her back and fingers dig into his skin. She brought her mouth close to his ear her breathing slow and heavy. Kim paused for a moment to get the attention of the blonde..."Take me." Was it even possible for a whisper to sound so erotic, it was for Kim Possible.

Not needing to be told twice Ron laid Kim down gently with him on top. Their hands traveled to their pants tossing aside that article of clothing. When it came down to the unmentionables they took their time not needing to rush. When it was finished they marveled at each others beauty before their lips needed each other. Sometime during the intense lip-lock Kim flipped Ron so now she was on top, he didn't mind. Her hands continue to tangle with his golden locks, while Ron's continue to caress her back going lower and lower with each passing moment. Finally making contact with Kim soft yet firm rear he decided to give it a little squeeze enticing the red-head.

Her assault on his lips was cut short, as she tried to position herself for Ron to enter her. However through some sheer stroke of miracle Ron still had some will power, guessing mystical monkey power.

"Kim?" He already regretted it. His eyes showed compassion, but desire as well.

Kim stopped positioning herself to listen to what the blonde had to say. "What is it Ronnie?" She feared he wanted to stop this.

Ron looked into Kim's memorizing green eyes. "Kim well it's just...you know..what if I get you pre...gna...pregnant?"

Kim sudden fears were washed away as her face took a more seductive look. "That's ok I want to have your baby."

What she said hit Ron like a ton of bricks. "Are you sure KP?...I mean a baby is going to be a lot of responsibility and..." Kim silenced Ron with her finger.

She leaned in closer, and before he knew it Kim did her puppy dog pout that was intensified by the hormones. "I want to have a baby with you." He stood absolutely no chance.

The blonde freckled sidekick smiled with his goofy smile that only he could..."Ok let's make a baby." As soon as those words left his mouth Kim lower herself on to Ron, and the passion was set.

* * *

Middleton Space Center - Unknown amount of hours have passed...

James was working on a set of 'gasp' space pod blueprints that were meant to send a certain blonde into the nearest horizon where a black hole would reside. In the meanwhile Ann tried to console him before things get out of hand. Well anymore out of hand at least. Drakken and Shego had long since departed, but not before on congratulating James and Ann about their new soon to be grandchildren. You could hear the sarcasm in Drakken's words, while Shego giggled between hers.

Ann kept trying to calm her husband down, but to no avail. "Ohh when I get my hands on that boy! He's gonna wish he'd never laid a finger on my Kimmie-cub!" The schematics he had were complete and ready to begin assembly, but...

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on Ronald, James!" The brain surgeon yelled at her over dramatic...ok maybe not so over dramatic husband.

James turned his gaze toward Ann with still much anger in his eyes, "And why not! It's because of him Kimmie is most likely pregnant!" His breathing became ragged and fast.

Ann raised an eyebrow to the clueless male, "It's not his fault they got hit by Drakken's machine and you know that!"

Even if she was right someone had to pay, and that someone in Jame's book was Ron Stoppable. "Still Ann for what he did I'm going to send him to a black hole!"

"And leave the child fatherless!" Ann countered with a very powerful argument.

The silence was so strong you could hear a pin drop. James was still mad, but he was slowly calming down. He still had a firm grasp on the blue prints, but with Ann's constant stare his grip loosen. To grow up fatherless is indeed a hard life, that no child should go through. There would be constant questioning that only had bad answers, never any good.

"You and I both know that it wasn't their fault. We can't even blame Drakken 100% since the invention was made for good." She placed her hand over his cheek. "But what's happened, happened and there's nothing we could about it now." James relaxed a bit more. "The only thing left now is to give them our support." James was completely calmed down.

James finally breathed calmly again. "Fine I'll try to get along with Ronald...But I won't like it." He turned his head halfway with his arms crossed, clearly defeated once again by his wife, who was smiling with glee. Not for winning that was common to her, but for the fact she might be a grandmother.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff Present - 17 hours have since passed since the laser took effect on the unsuspecting hero duo...

Both Kim and Ron had fallen asleep after the constant fighting against their hormones and love-making that robbed them of all of their strength. Kim was slowly waking up in such a great mood, but not knowing why. She only had her eyes halfway open when she realized she was snuggling to Ron's body. Her arm draped across his chest as with her head rested on her shoulders. Kim's legs were also entwined with the blonde's only showing how close she really was to him. She then realized that she or Ron weren't wearing any clothes what so ever.

In an instant she sat straight up with cheeks as bright as a cherry. Pulling the covers up to hide her body. The friction caused by Kim made Stoppable a little agitated waking him up from his peaceful slumber. Ron sat up yawning and rubbing the back of his neck, as he did every morning. He stretched his arms a little still having not notice Kim right beside him getting redder by the second. Finally fully awake or Ron Stoppable standard his gaze shifted to Kim who was blushing uncontrollably.

He stared at her with confusion in her eyes, while barely registering the fact she was holding up the blanket to cover herself. His mind not fully comprehending the sitch only one thing came to mind.

"Umm KP what happened?"

* * *

**Revised** – (4/28/2013)


	3. The Birds and the Bees

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**The Birds and the Bees _::_**

His question never received an answer as he waited for her response, yet there she was not giving any. Only thing that had been observed by the young blonde was his best friend's constantly growing blush. Her whole face was red, almost as much as her fiery unkempt hair. Moving his eyes away from hers he took a second glance at the sheets she held dearly, like if it was the essence of life itself. Why was she holding the blanket so securely he thought vaguely. Ron gave one more gaze towards her emerald-green eyes, clearly expecting something if not anything. Nothing came from her, sighing a little he felt he needed to re-ask his question.

"Umm KP what..."

"I'm not sure!"

This time Kim answered quickly before he could finish. The color of red still resided, while she clenched the blanket more firmly. It was the truth she couldn't recall much, after the light kiss that happened. One second she was fighting every raging hormone in her body, and the next found herself waking up snuggled up to Ron in a very provocative way.

"Oh." A simple response to a puzzling answer. Shrugging his shoulder a little, he stretched a few of his muscles before yawning. "I don't know why KP, but I feel so...refreshed." His expression was a peaceful yet happy one. Clearly Ronald hadn't yet realized he was missing his clothes. Luckily for him Kimberly didn't pull the entire blanket, leaving him only half bare.

While Ron was busy stretching his body, Kim tried to piece everything together about their current sitch. _"Ok Kim there's nothing to worry about is there?" _She looked at Ron and ran one hand through her body, neither had any article of clothing what so ever. _"Ok so me and Ron aren't wearing any clothes doesn't mean anything." _Then she saw it, a spot of a crimson like colored substance on the sheet. Suddenly her breathing pace increased as her pupils refused to stay still, shaking with disbelief. _"We didn't..._did we?" That last part escaped her lips catching Ron off guard.

Turing his head slightly. "What did you say KP?" The blonde gave her an innocent gaze.

Kim looked at him as he had one arm running through his messy golden hair without a care in the world. Ron never did analyze things like why were they in the same bed or were was his clothing at. He was being 'Ron' as the shade currently on her face lessen a little. Addressing the problem was not going to be easy. She needed to handle it delicately or problems could escalate fast, with Ron's sudden 180 attitude. And right, now they needed to be calm and collective.

Leaning a little closer with one hand holding the blanket and the other pressed on the bed. "Ron?...Do you remember anything?" Clear and direct the question was, yet when asked usually had horrible consequences following it.

Ron rubbed his head running her fingers through his hair as his eyes gave that spaced out gaze. "Now that you mention it KP...no not much do you?" She shook her head.

"I don't remember much either Ron." Kim eyes lowered to the bed sheet before swiftly looking back up. "What about the last thing you remember."

"Well to be honest the last thing I remember was watching the movie and poof nothing." Quickly crossing his hands. "Well also I remember my name being called...a lot with someone telling me to go faster and harder. But other than that nothing."

Her redness returned. "Yea I can't seem to remember past the movie either."

Out of nowhere a blush found its mark in the blonde's face. "Hehe I also remember you and me...kissing for a short second." The red-head blush grew a darker shade as she turned away. Rubbing his head and looking away like he always did while he was nervous Ron finally began to take in his surroundings. First was them being in the same bed, then a scent of an unusual aroma that filled the air, some scratch marks on his shoulders, Kim's new natural like glow, and the most unexpected his lack of clothing. Better yet their lack of clothing. His eyes began to fixate on the forgotten articles that laid spread all throughout the room. Until his dark chocolate eyes gazed at Kim.

Now was the time for Ron's brain to piece things together. Like why was she holding that blanket so close to herself, or why wasn't she wearing any clothes? Also what's with her hair being in complete disarray? And finally what is with the puddle of dried up blood in the center of the bed?

However he was still 'Ron' believe or not and even with all the evidence leading up to an obvious conclusion, he still had trouble piecing it together. Looking at Kim once more. He was going to do it again...ask a question that will in-doubtingly have a late response.

"Umm KP why aren't we wearing any clothes?..."

* * *

Middleton Space Center - 6 hours left before the door opens...

Sitting in his office was a displeased rocket scientist with his equally displeased brain surgeon wife. Neither of them had much to say that would lighten the mood. Really what could be said at a moment like this? James knew not even the Possible family motto could be possible at this moment. For once in his life the 'Anything is possible for a Possible' family saying was not welcome or better yet not a possibility. Slumping down more into his chair the down scientist looked at his wife who was staring at him back.

"What are we going to do Ann?" The anger had long left his voice. "If Kimmie's...pregnant how are we- they going to handle it?"

Ann shook her head. "I don't know dear. I know Kimmie won't get an abortion she wouldn't...especially since it's..."

"Ronald's child." He finished his wife's sentences while adding a sting to Ron's name. No matter what the circumstances were, Kim losing her innocence and being pregnant before marriage brought reserves of anger he had dormant inside him.

Looking at James with a sympathetic look. "Dear now you know..."

"I know I know honey..." He interrupted. "It wasn't their fault I can accept that." His tone changed from low to heated. "But that doesn't change the fact that they are...they are." Leaning closer to his desk, James quickly brought his hands to his face covering his depression, his rage subsided "They are going to have a hard life." Wincing at his statement Ann continued to listen. "Having to raise a child and deal with school will be unbelievably difficult for the both of them. Even for a Possible! And what if...what if Ronald doesn't want to deal with the baby? What if he walks out on Kim leaving her by herself with the..."

"Now hold it right there!" The scream startled James, he looked up to see his wife mad- at him. "How could you even think that! You and I know both well know Ronald would never leave Kim alone with the baby! Of all the times you doubt Ronald and you choose this moment!

"I know dear it's just a what if...I'm scared for Kimmie-cub's future."

As quickly as her anger peaked it also disappeared. "James you don't think I'm scared?" She walked cupping her hands on his cheeks. "I'm worrying about Kimmie's future to. I don't know what will happen." A smile popped on Ann Possible's face. Something that hasn't been seen for many hours. "But the one thing I do know is that Ronald would never leave Kim alone with the baby."

Feeling reassured James felt a little more content...just a little.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff - 5 and a half hours left to go...

Kim never did answer him verbally instead she looked at him with a very guilty stare. On many levels Ron has been clueless when certain topics were discussed. Not this however when you've been best friends for as long as they have, you tend to develop many ways of communications. The look in her eyes was all he needed, it was the last piece of the puzzle, and now it was time for the aftermath.

Finally the blonde realized the condition they were in. In a bed- together, a dried up blood stain in middle, and finally their lacking of clothing. Another second passed before his face matched the color of Kim's. She looked at him as he put everything together. The changes of color that applied to his face. His eyes clearly going from distant to worried. His body shaking but not from anticipation, no it was fear. And his breathing like hers rapidly gaining in speed.

"KP did we...did we do what I think we did?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Ron...But I'm pretty sure we did." She replied back scared.

It was like their earlier discussion only this time the question was asked and answered without interruption.

"Oh" Wanting to say more, but the words couldn't be found. When questions like this appear there is only one set path for them to follow. "How did we- why did we, how did this happen?" The blonde asked his red-head friend.

"I'm not sure how it happened Ron. The last thing I remember was the...kiss. And then only faint sounds here and there. And the next thing I knew I was waking up next to you with my body snuggling up to yours." That last comment earned another neck rub from the blonde.

Looking down he felt a little disappointed in himself. "Yea after the kiss everything's a blur."

Kim's redness was almost gone. "Yea I wonder what was responsible..." She looked at the bed and everything else again "...for all of this?"

"Hehe yea..." Suddenly something clicked in the young hero's head. _"Responsible?"_ That word brought up images he didn't remember at first. They were still hard to make out, but one stood out from the rest. The conversation. _"Are you sure KP?...I mean a baby is going to be a lot of 'responsibility' and..." _His muscles tensed. _"I want to have a baby with you." _His hand reached over to his chest. _"Ok let's make a baby." _And his vision quivered as sweat escaped his neck.

He was going through what almost all men go through when they learn they might or might not be fathers...panic. His 'Never be Normal' attitude could no get him out of this sitch. Only one thought kept coming to his head. _"Don't pass out!"_

When the young heroine saw Ron's sudden character change she grew worried. "Ron whats wrong?" Holding the blanket still Kim reached out with her free hand to his shoulder. Feeling her presence brought him back, but the memories followed. It took some enormous will power to even look at her.

"KP?"

"Yes Ron?"

Sighing lightly as fear took hold. "There's something else I remembered." She stared at him waiting for his response. "We might be having a...a..."

* * *

Middleton Space Center - 5 and a half hours left to go...

Knowing the problem first hand gives you time to plan ahead, especially in pregnancies cases. The information Ann and James had needed to be shared with the two other people it effect as much. Ron's parents Jean and Dean Stoppable. When they called them over they didn't tell them what they knew, only that it had to be said over person. Funny thing was they weren't really scared on what they had to say after all where else did Ron get his lazy go lucky attitude from. That didn't mean they couldn't be scared, only that it would require something extreme to put a dent on their smiles, a few minutes of walking through the 'Middleton Space Center' they found themselves sitting in Jame's office with both James and Ann sitting across from them.

"Hi Ann James what did you call us down here for?" Ronald's father Dean asked in a cheery mood.

However Kim's parents were anything, but cheery. "It's about Kim and Ron." Ron's parents sudden happy exterior got lost.

"Why? Did something happen to them?" Jean worryingly asked.

Ann shook her head. "No and yes. They were on a mission and got hit by one of Drakken's lasers." She saw the immediate bitter looks they developed. "Don't worry their fine...sort of."

"Sort of? What do you mean by sort Ann?" She wanted an answer from her female best friend.

It was James turn to talk, standing up and grabbing everyone's attention. "Were getting to that. The laser Drew built was designed for 'T.S.P.E.S.'"

"The Saving Precious Endangered Species?" Dean interrupted by James surprise.

"Yes. I'm surprised you know about that group Dean. Considering your allergies." He pointed out with his eyebrows raised.

Rubbing his neck a little, Ann saw this gesture and finally realized that this is where Ron picked it up from. "Well yea just cause I'm allergic to all kinds of fur doesn't mean I don't like animals." His voice returned. "But what does this have to with Kimberly and Ronald?"

James sat back down with his arms crossed. "As I was saying Drew built the laser for 'T.S.P.E.S.' to help endangered animals. It was designed to help repopulate them in a fast pace. Increasing the animals hormones and what not helping them breed." Ok here was the hard part. "The thing is both Kimberly and Ronald got hit by that laser." Ron's parents eyes widen. "And by now Kimmie is most likely...pregnant with Ron's baby."

Jean and Dean shot straight up from their chairs. "What!? Why didn't you stop them!" They said in unison.

"We couldn't." Ann answered lowly.

Their outrage died down. "What do you mean you couldn't?" Dean asked with a pleading voice.

Sighing heavily while rubbing his forehead. "She means we couldn't...because we locked them in the 'Middleton Space Center Box'."

Dean's eyes almost bulged out he remembered James telling him about the room and how you couldn't open it till the timer reached zero. He quickly became irritated. "Why would you do that James!? Why would you do that when you knew Drakken's ray would..."

"We didn't know at the time!" The rocket scientist interrupted his male best friend. "We didn't know what the ray's effects were until after a couple of hours they were locked in there. By the time we learn the truth...it was already to late." The last remark was softened.

Dean's anger cooled, while Jean looked at Ann with begging eyes. "What about birth control wasn't Kim on the pill just in case she was taken advantage of during her missions?"

Shaking her head Ann looked at her best friend with a doubtful look. "It wouldn't have mattered the laser was built to increase the fertility in the female. No matter what, there was going to be an egg ready. Medicine stood no chance against Drew's invention."

Before anyone knew it was silent. No one wanted to speak anymore, not knowing what they could say. James and Ann have had a head start on thinking about this, but Jean and Dean just started. They looked at their friends going through the nine stages of panic the same ones they went through. A weak smile crossed their face knowing they weren't the only one's who had to go through this. Still the situation was anything but pleasant. The future once so bright seemed clouded now. It was uncertain on what the outcome was, nevertheless it was unavoidable.

James walked up to his office window to peer at the 'Box' were his daughter and her best friends stayed. Bringing his hand out to touch the glass many thoughts entered his mind. No longer ways of finding out how to send Ronald into a black hole, but instead on how he was going to tell the family. Jim and Tim would most undoubtedly accept being uncles and tease their sister more before hitting high school. 'High School' James flinched at his thought. It was going to be hard for them to finish school and get through all the judgmental stares they would get from their peers.

Sighing weakly. "I wonder how you two are doing in there? This affects you more than it does us."

James swore he heard the yell of his daughter, but that couldn't be possible, the room was sound-proof.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff - 5 hours left to go...

"What!" Kim shouted as loud as she could making Ron stumble...a lot.

Trying to get the ringing out of his head Ron nodded reluctantly. "Yea we might be having a...baby."

Shaking her head swiftly. "Oh no oh no! No no no this can't be true!" She tried to deny everything. Looking back at Ron. "Are you sure!" Kim demanded an explanation! Her eyes went from panic to threatening.

Ron was suddenly enveloped in more fear, but it wasn't from his lack of memory. Nope it was from the heated red-head that was sitting on the other edge of the bed less than arms length away from him. "Yea sort of KP...I remember you telling me you wanted to have my baby." He explained with Kim's eyes not changing a bit.

"What! When did I..." The memories clicked at that moment all the pieces coming together. Like a kaleidoscope the missing memories returned. _"Kim?" _She remembered him stopping. _"What is it Ronnie?"..."Kim well it's just...you know..what if I get you pre...gna...pregnant?"..."That's ok I want to have your baby."..."Are you sure KP?...I mean a baby is going to be a lot of responsibility and..." _All the words spoken at that instances were washed away when she remembered pulling out the puppy dog pout on him. _"I want to have a baby with you."..."Ok let's make a baby." _Her violent temper quickly soften. How could she be mad at Ron after all he did try to stop it and warn her. And even after all that she wasn't surprise he caved under her puppy dog pout. He didn't stand a chance especially with their hormones controlling them. Looking down feeling a little guilty for yelling at him. "I'm sorry." Kim said it sincerely to Ron.

Ron's goofy smile made an appearance. "It's ok KP I understand."

She looked at him with tears clearly beginning to form. "Do you?" She asked with her arms wrapped around the blanket more importantly around her stomach. "I mean what happens if I am pregnant Ron?" The tears began to fall.

"I'll be there for you KP 100 percent of the way." Before Kim could respond he caught her off guard embracing her. He wasn't sure if it was a natural reflex or his best friend role kicking in Ron just knew she needed a hug. "I'm not going to leave you alone Kim." He whisper into her ear. Kim still had tears streaming down her cheeks as she returned the hug she so desperately needed.

His hold on her was still firm and warm. "How could you be so calm Ron?" The tone in her voice was soft yet worried.

"Oh I'm not calm at all KP trust me. Right now in the inside I'm panicking like crazy." He joked in a serious way. It was his defense for serious problems in his life. "I can't even begin to imagine what will happen. Like what our parents are going to, to, to, to,..." Ron's began to stutter.

"Ron what's wrong with..."

She never did finish her question as his abrupt hold on her was release. Ron placed his hands placed on his head with his eyes stricken with terror. "Oh no Kim! What's your dad going to say! Oh worse what's he going to do to me! I'm going to a black hole I just know it!" Yup Ron's defense were momentarily dropped. "I'm dead I'm dead I'm so dead!"

Seeing her best friend in distress briefly made her forget about her pregnancy. Her eyes stop watering. "Ron calm down Dad is not going to send you to a black hole or kill you!" She assured him without thinking.

He stopped his freak out session. "Are you sure!" Wow what comes around really does goes around only this time the question didn't have a definite answer.

Kim opened her mouth to only stop and think. She wasn't sure in the slightest, not one bit. Looking more closely at Ron she notice that his confident smile and reassuring attitude was gone. It was replaced with an unsure attitude and frightened look, Ronald Dean Stoppable was truly scared he was going to die at the hands of James Timothy Possible. Kim didn't know what to say to him and with every passing second she knew Ron was going to get worst. Trying to think what her mother would say, and that's when it hit her, her mother.

A faint smile formed on the heroine's lips. "Don't worry Ron. My mom won't let anything happen to you...at least I hope." The last part she whisper for Ron not hear.

He thought about it knowing Ann wouldn't let Kim's father send him to the nearest black hole, but that wouldn't stop James from coming after him. Still it was better than nothing, sighing a little Ron breathing calmed. "Thanks KP I needed that."

She felt better knowing Ron was ok. But that nice feeling only lasted a moment before the thoughts of being pregnant re-enter her mind. A decision needed to be made and now. "Ron?" She called out with a tone she had not used in a long time.

"Yea KP?" He recognized this tone only a few times had Kim ever used it. And every time she did- change was always soon to follow.

She looked at him directly in the eyes knowing this conversation was going to be a life changer. It was unavoidable and the sooner it happened the sooner things could start to get better.

"I we need to talk...about me being pregnant. If I'm pregnant, and our future." Kim had hers arms wrapped around her stomach again.

His dark chocolate eyes seemed to gaze in to her emerald-green ones. Studying her movements as she wrapped her arms in a protective way around her stomach. Thinking that there was a chance that Kim and him could be having a child together. Never once had Ron thought about it, and now it was a possibility. He needed to listen and talk back in this conversation he couldn't afford to be distracted.

"I'm all ears KP."

* * *

**Revised** – (4/28/2013)


	4. Awkweird

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**Awkweird _::_**

All ears, Kim would've found that funny coming from Ron, but the moment didn't call for humor. It demanded seriousness. For a brief instant in her life she had the blonde's undivided attention, and she couldn't afford to waste it. With her hands occupied and her eyes locked with his, Kim contemplated her next choice of words carefully...but hesitantly. The wrong words could make a simple conversation turn in to a heated argument, and that was the farthest thing she wanted. It was time for Kim to do it again…the impossible.

"I…I um..."

Great choice of words she chooses to begin with. Honestly she didn't know where to start. It was all too confusing and spontaneous. Fighting villains on a daily basis prepared the auburn teen for most unexpected sitches. This sitch just so happened not to be one of those. One moment she was Kim Possible teen hero and the next she was possibly Kim Possible teen 'Mother'. Mother- to Ron Stoppable's child, her best friend! It was too much…

Sensing Kim's troubles the blonde wanted to step up right into best friend mode, but he found himself hesitant. Ron wanted to help her with the problem…if only the problem wasn't the one person trying to give her a helping hand. Step forward and be a shoulder to cry on, but instead be pushed back only causing more problems. 1 step forward and 2 steps back that was the game the blonde was playing. A 'Game'- he could not afford to lose!

With his hair in disarray, his dark chocolate eyes focused, and expression unchanging Ron Stoppable- never looked more serious. Clenching his fist together through fear not anger, he silently sighed before jumping in.

"You know we could talk about…school and stuff."

Obviously Ron didn't consider the consequences when he brought up 'School'. School the building block into adulthood where the center of peer pressure, and judgmental stares from their fellow peers begin. Still it was better than nothing, but not by much.

The mere mention of the word caused Kim to flinch and increase her hold on the fabric. Her heart began to race as she momentarily bit her lip. It was social disaster to be pregnant during high school, especially if you're supposed to be a role model to others. The words misleading and hypocrite would spread like wildfire, and their classmates wouldn't listen to any excuses…that was a guarantee.

With her body suddenly getting hot and breathing becoming slightly shallow the auburn teen nodded with her blonde partner, "Yea I guess we should, shouldn't we?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders ready for anything, "We got to start somewhere…KP."

* * *

Middleton Space Center – 4 and a half hours left to go.

The room was silent having long lost it arguments against the rents of the teen heroes. Brushing up against the wall was a very uncomfortable rocket scientist and his wife, while across from them sat an actuary and his wife. James was busy looking at the clock counting the seconds passing by until the room opened up wondering how to handle this new development in his life. While Ann decided to be a little bit more productive with her time. Grabbing a notebook and pencil she was making a list of things for her possibly upcoming grandchild.

Biting her pencil as she wrote and thought, this became a relentless habit of the neurosurgeon, "Let's see they are going to need a crib, bottles, some baby clothes…" Ann paused thinking of what else, "Oh a cute adorable blanket and definitely a stroller!" Putting the pencil down she stopped to look at her handiwork. _"Baby clothes…bottles…a crib…bottles and diapers…a stroller…an adorable blanket…a cuddle buddy…" _With each passing item Ann couldn't help but smile.

However not everyone were as joyous as her. Jean and Dean defiantly weren't as they continued to watch Ann write stuff on the notepad. How could she be so happy at a time like this? Rising up from her chair Jean hit her fist against the wall alarming everyone.

Her intended audience was her best friend, "How could you be so happy at a time like this!"

Ann studied her movements and expression, "Well excuse me for trying to make the best out of bad situation…" She raised an eyebrow at her, "I expected you being Ronald's parents you'll understand that better than any of us." Truthfully Ann Possible did have a valid point if Ron Stoppable was anything he was resilient.

Surprised but not caught off guard, "Well that still doesn't explain why you guys aren't freaking out over all of this!"

Unexpectedly Ann was finding this moment amusing, "Hehe maybe it's because we've already gone through our freak out stage. As for you two it just started." She concluded as she pointed towards the both of Ronald's parents.

Swiftly turning her gaze to James, who looked like he was trying with all his might to avoid any eye contact with the heated blonde, "And what about you James! Why am I not hearing you say…'Once I get my hands on that boy I'm going to send him to the nearest black hole!'…" Jean mocked as she imitated his voice.

Surprisingly by James he gave Jean a weak, but considerate smile. With his back leaning to the wall and his hands crossed the rocket scientist has been more open to the idea of having a grandchild…with a little help from Ann of course. "Sorry Jean but I can't leave the baby…'Fatherless'." Looking back at his wife he found it funny how an earlier argument could re-open and become a solution to another. "I'll be worse than any super villain if I did that."

Jean was taken back. James Possible didn't want to send her son to the nearest black hole for possibly impregnating Kim- at 16 years of age. Surprised or not the blonde wanted something done. And something did happen…Dean happened. Grabbing her by the shoulders with a look of clear defeat, "Honey just let it go. Besides what good would arguing do now?" The actuary did have a point, after all it was his job to solve complex problems and give the best result or in this case advice.

Relaxing under her husband's hold Jean knew he did have a point, what's done is done no use crying over it. Yet that didn't mean her anger was close to subsiding. She wanted someone to blame, "_James…no if anything he's just like me…Ann…no she's already accepted the fate happily…Ronald…I can't blame my own son…Dean…not him either…that leaves me with only one person…'_Kimberly'." Jeanette Stoppable whispered heatedly as she found her person to blame.

No one heard her say Kim's name, but Ann still felt a shiver in her spine. She knew something was up, but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff – 4 hours left to go.

Some time had passed since they began talking about school. It started out low and timid, with issues involving teachers, but quickly spiraled out of control with the mention of the student body. More importantly their 'Friends' and 'Enemies'.

Plopping down on the bed was an emotionally exhausted redhead. With one arm securely holding the blanket the other was busy rubbing her temple. Her hair lay scattered in every direction messy and sweat covered. She didn't care. Her appearance was the last of her troubles…

"Great I can already hear Bonnie making teen mom remarks, or how cheerleaders don't get pregnant." Kim brought up the sheets to cover her face, "For sure I'm going to get kicked off the squad there's no way around it."

Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, "Yea and I can already hear the rumors. At least the ones if we decide to mention I'm the father…" Rumors were always going around about Kim and Ron. Most of them were made up by Bonnie and her cohorts, and others by people playing a practical joke. "…like the rumors of us being 'Best Friends with Benefits'. Oh I can already tell that one is going to get a lot of mileage." Ron playfully expressed trying to lighten the mood, but instead was met with a pillow to the face.

Glaring at the blonde with her arms crossed, with the bedspread no longer being held, if it mattered. "Not helping Ron!" Kim was in no mood.

Ron gave her a sorry smile, "Sorry just trying to make the sitch less major." Deciding to lay low Ron plunged back down onto the mattress to only immediately rise back. Checking his shoulders he saw the reason for his discomfort- scratch marks. Scratch marks everywhere some still red.

Noticing her blonde friend's sudden rise Kim saw what he was looking at, "Whoa where did- did I do that?" She asked with a hidden blush surfacing as she gently touched his injuries. The small touch made Ron cringe a little and Kim swiftly pulled her hand back, "Sorry…"

Funny thing was Ron found this humorous, "Hehe actually I'm glad I have scratch marks."

Ok now Kim was confused, "Wait what…why?"

A very smug over-confident smile appeared on the blonde's face, his eyes showed a small devious sparkle, "Because…it means whatever we did…you enjoyed it." The words left his mouth without before he could fully comprehend what he was saying.

The auburn hero instantly blushed with a color only her hair could compete with. Ron's remark was totally unexpected and preemptive. Only he could think of something like that and say it without further thinking of the consequences. Kim could only think of one thing to do, and that was to go on the defensive, "R-Ron where did that come from?" She asked him while feeling even more obligated to cover herself up than before.

With his brain catching up with his mouth, Ron suddenly felt a thump in his chest. Coughing to relieve the unwelcomed air bubble he looked nervously at Kim, "I…I mean…ugh never mind."

Now it was Kim's turn to go on the offensive, "What happened to that bold attitude of yours? I mean there's no guarantee that…" Kim couldn't believe what she was about to say, but the moment was here, and her sudden brave emotions were already on high alert, "…that I enjoyed it."

Sure Ron was in a deep shade of red, but that doesn't excuse him from playing the game, "Last time I checked KP…" Ron grabbed his shoulders wincing a little, "…I'm the one with scratch marks." Looking back at his back he shifted his weight for him and Kim to get a better look, and what they saw amazed them. There were many scratch marks some quick and fast others long and deep, "And from what I can tell you really…well you know." The blonde proclaimed admiring his best friend's handiwork with a Ron smile.

The auburn teen opened her mouth to counter his argument. The only problem, she didn't have one. Stopping to look more closely at Ron and his smile only proved he won an argument against her…of all subjects. "We are to never speak of this again." The defeated redhead demanded.

His eyes went wide from her announcement, "Wait did I just do it? Did I just beat you in an argument?" Ron suddenly became very energetic, "Booyah! The Ron-man shoot and he scores!" The blonde shouted throwing his hands way up.

A small giggle escaped Kim's lips seeing Ron all enthusiastic, "Glad to see your feeling all better."

Looking back at Kim, "I could say the same to you."

In a heartbeat the room became silent from Ron's last remark. Funny how easy it is doing the impossible around these two is. One moment they were all serious and nervous, but now they were more playful and happy. Somehow the blonde was able to make the redhead laugh even in the grimmest of sitches. That was his duty as a sidekick and distraction, avert a person's attention. But that moment in time could only last so long before gravity of their conversation were to return. With their features reverting back to an honest look the teen heroes had no choice, but to return discussing…baby issues.

Sighing a little, "We should get back to talking about the future Ron…"

Rubbing his neck once again, "Yea I guess we should…"

* * *

Somewhere in a Remote Region – 3 hours left.

In a dark room was a table in the center supported by one light, a common theme for group meetings to take place between acquaintances. Sitting at this ominous location were the super villains of the world all lined in an untrustworthy sphere. Team Possible's most notorious enemies.

Monkey Fist the 'Monkey' kung-fu master and Ron Stoppable's arch enemy. His standard attire consists of a black Mandarin shirt and pants combo. He bares the hands and feet of a monkey thanks to the modifications done by DNAmy. Lord Montgomery Fiske in a simian specialist with a vast knowledge of the Mystical Monkey Powers. Wanting to become the Monkey King Lord Monty Fiske will stop at nothing to claim the throne and become the ultimate monkey master.

DNAmy crazed genetics scientist with a deep obsession with cuddle buddies. Sporting a pink sweater with a turtleneck and an Otterfly necklace she is one crazed scientist. With a vast assortment of DNA at her disposal she could create many nasty creatures at her own control. More obsessed with cuteness than villainy Amy Hall would much rather talk about cuddle buddies than actually commit crimes, unless the crimes themselves consisted with cuddle buddies.

Motor Ed mechanical super genius and related to Drew Lipsky better known as Dr. Drakken. With his trademark mullet and bike he lives all for speed and mayhem. Constantly using the word 'Seriously' as his go to phrase, this mechanical maniac has proven to be able to cause problems all while keeping his mullet all perfect. Eddie Lipsky will do whatever it takes to build the greatest ride and cruise through the world with the perfect shotgun babe.

Senor Senior, Senior and Senor Senior Jr. are a wealthy billionaire family that treats 'Evil' as a sport. Senor Senior bares a tattoo with three 'S' on the back of his neck while his son Senor Jr. wears a tight yellow shirt and clean hairstyle. Senor Senior finds being evil to be fun, while his son finds it's a nuisance and waste of time. Their crimes committed are more for bragging rights than any real conquest for world domination scheme.

They were called here by an E.V.I.L. signal by Dr. Drakken and were waiting to hear the details the mad scientist had in store for them. Sitting quietly staring at each while beating their eyes back and forth, the atmosphere and tension was cold and ruthless as neither villain fully trusted the other. The only sound that could be heard was their steady breathing as the muscles tensed inside their abdominal.

Without warning a self-assured voice made its presence known, "Ah I see you're all here, good now we can begin." Coming out from the darkness was Dr. Drakken and his semi-faithful subordinate Shego. Sliding into their respected seats both the blue scientist and green mercenary had darkish devious smiles with a sinister stare. Never before have the villains seen such a face from the doctor Shego yes, but the doctor no.

Standing up and slamming his fist against Monkey Fist looked outraged, "Why have you called us so unexpectedly Drakken?" The English Lord demanded with agreeing nods coming from the others.

"Calm down Monkey Fist. What I got to say is of grave importance…isn't that right Shego." Drew calmly claimed as the raven haired girl nodded. Monkey Fist looked at Shego for reassurance and when she gave it he quickly sat back down- listening. "As we all know Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable are our greatest enemies. That being said we have yet to defeat them." Drakken spun his chair to add a little dramatic effect, "But what if I told you Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable won't be bothering us anytime soon."

"Yo cuz what are implying at with red and blondie? Eddie asked as he interrupted his cousin.

Spinning back his chair Drakken got up pressing his palms firmly on the table, "It is simple Eddie! As of right now Kim Possible is pregnant with Ron Stoppable's child!" Suddenly the room became quite ghost like even. If each villain were holding a cup they would have surely dropped it.

"What!" Each and every villain yelled in unison.

"Haha that is right at this very moment Kim Possible is pregnant!"

Getting up from his chair Senor Senior demanded an explanation, "Preposterous that's impossible how did our arch foe get pregnant?" The question was indeed floating in everyone's train of thought.

Sitting back down with a relaxed smile Drakken turned his attention over to DNAmy, "DNAmy do you remember that device you help me build for that animal protection agency T.S.P.E.S.?" The mad scientist happily asked while leaning back on his chair with his hands promptly placed behind his head in a relaxed motion.

Scratching her head a little until she remembered, "Oh you mean 'The Saving Precious Endangered Species' group yea." Turning to look at all the other super villains, "We built an adorable laser that when fired, any animal that comes in contact will have the desire to mate and have offspring…why do you ask Drakken?"

Drakken never did change his position on his chair as he let the information DNAmy shared seek in. One by one the eyes of super villains slowly began to spread largely. Shego enjoyed watching the villain's expressions as the realization hit hard. Plopping her feet back Shego sat back and awaited for the fireworks with Drakken.

Slumping down in his chair Monkey Fist seemed astonished, "Are you sure Drakken?" He had to ask the information given to them was too much to bare if it all turned out to be a practical prank. Drakken in returned simply nodded.

Rubbing his fingers through his mullet was amazed mechanical genius, "Yo Drew seriously how did this happen?"

Snickering a little from his cousin's remark Drakken pulled out a remote with a recording from his security cameras. Pressing the device the middle of table opened up with a hologram showing Kim and Ron getting hit by the laser he and DNAmy created. Not only were the super villains hysterical, but stunned as well as the footage repeated itself over and over again.

Swiftly sitting up Shego pulled out a second remote pressing it, "And that's not all kiddies!" A second video popped up from the 'Borrowed security cameras of the Middleton Space Station. Clearly the audio was set to high as the cries of lovemaking came from familiar voices.

_"Ron I already...told you...I want to...to have your baby! Please go ahead!" __It was a passionate cry as it came from Kim Possible. The rest of the audio was listened to as well giving the villains a moment to absorb everything. After what seemed like an eternity someone finally spoke up._

"So let me get this straight Drakken. Kim Possible is pregnant with Ron Stoppable's child. In other words meaning her crime-fighting days are over?" Senor Jr. asked with a questionable gaze.

Nodding to confirm his question, "That is correct Senor Jr."

Suddenly Jr. hugged his father, "Papi, now no one can stop us with our quest for world domination!" That little outburst earned many approving nods from the other villains. Today was a good day…for villain kind.

Standing up honorably Senor Senior raised his hand up to silent everybody, "Now hold up there Jr. the villain's handbook clearly states if our arch enemy suddenly has to go on maternity leave then we as super villains have to give her a full year of relaxation from crimes. It is our duty as world class super villains." Clenching his fist together Senor Senior showed he had much honor in him.

"He's right." Monkey Fist added before anyone could argue with Senor Senior.

Drakken knew was fully aware of the villain's handbook, "Yes yes I know all about that Senor Senior and don't you worry I won't be breaking villain tradition anytime soon, but I do have a splendidly evil idea." Reaching into his coat Drakken pulled out a folder tossing it to the other villains to read and review. After reading the contents they were a little skeptical, but being evil quickly pushed that emotion aside.

Picking up the contents of the folder Monkey Fist looked at Drakken with a puzzled gaze, one fitting a monkey, "Are you sure Drakken this will just be adding 'Insult to Injury'?"

"Yea hey why not he's defiantly earned it…don't you agree?"

All the villains eagerly nodded their heads in agreement. Clapping his hands together with Shego doing the same…

"Alright let's get this party started!"

* * *

The No Contact-Inescapable Room of Stuff – 10 minutes left

During the few hours trapped in the room filled with forgotten memories the teen heroes had made some headway with their future discussion. The school topic came left simply titling it 'Unavoidable', their parent's reactions somewhat had been expressed…mostly due to fear, and the issues of jobs- or job as in Ron Stoppable has to get one. It wasn't even a suggestion more of an obligation for the blonde. The only real topic that hadn't been raised or more accurately avoided was living arrangements and how they felt about all of this- about each other.

Setting on the edge of bed Kim was brushing her hair getting ready to go over the list with Ron. During forced time in here they slowly found it easier to talk about the sketchy subject and not totally blush out of existence.

"Ok so we got school…" Kim heavily sighed thinking what a disaster that was going to be, "…our planned talk with our rents…" Oh what a scenario that would turn out to be, "…then your future job searches…" Kimberly made sure to stretch out 'Your' "…and finally…" The auburn teen dropped her head with a sadden look and tone, "…our quitting of crime fighting. Is that everything?"

It was everything they discussed. All of those conversations turned out to be a nightmare for the troubled teens, especially the crime fighting one, since Ronald brought it up. Kim immediately protested at first, but indefinitely knew Ron was right. Any injuries caused could have hurt the child and the guilt would eat them alive if anything had happened. Still there was one more topic they failed to discuss whether or not they wanted to keep the baby.

With them being fully clothed by now Ron stood up walking and sitting next to her, "KP?" Funny Kim used that tone with Ron earlier now it was the blonde's turn to use it on her.

"What is it Ron?"

He knew this was going to be a touchy subject, "Do you even want…I mean do you even want to have the baby?" There he said and now was time for one of the world's longest wait to begin.

His words struck a core deep inside the redhead. Truth be told if it the child was anyone else's she would give it up. But this wasn't anybody else's future child- it was Ron Stoppable's child her best friend. Taking a few minutes to think it over, Kim's hands continued to apply pressure to her thighs and stomach as it became harder and harder to imagine. Meanwhile Ron continued to wait for her answer counting the seconds that passed every moment. After a wait that put the blonde in sweats Kim finally came up with an answer…

With her face flushed matching dark crimson and her eyes giving that pleading desire behind them, Kim Possible was ready to give Ron Stoppable an answer.

"Yes Ron I do want to have the baby." She tried to calmly answer, but Ron could see the pain in her voice as it sounded a little forced.

Astonished by her answer Ron Stoppable only had one more question left to give…

"Where does that leave us?"

And right before Kim could even consider thinking about the magnitude of that question the door to room suddenly opened letting the light in from the outside. In a clear yet blurry sight 4 adult figures could be seen from the other side. They all shared the same emotion…concern.

* * *

**Revised** – (4/28/2013)


	5. Yes Big!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

**_:: _Yes Big! _::_**

Standing outside the inescapable room of new forever engraved memories were four very concerned yet understanding sympathetic parents. Their hair was in somewhat shambles due to over stressed thinking as their postures seemed strong yet weakened fast due to seeing their children. They were content…somewhat.

Returning the emotions and nervousness equally were the disarray teens. When the accursed door finally opened their noses quickly felt the presence of fresh new air, replacing the current unusual yet familiar scent that lingered for some time. Their eyes almost watered to the point of breaking down and sobbing; not for the sight, but for the unexpected development. How would their reactions be? Would they be pleasant, surprised, heated, or a mix? It was a haunting question that was inevitable.

Maybe they could get through this and their life wasn't over? Maybe they would actually accept a new bundle of joy eagerly without question. Maybe just maybe…or perhaps the unthinkable could happen…

Kim and Ron didn't expect it which was a reason their guard was lowered. With so many questions and troubles brewing in their young growing minds it was an unexpected twist. Finally registering what was happening the young teen duo began trying valiantly to push off the other's heated parent. With their arms around the others neck James and Jean were constantly attempting to kill the others child…

* * *

Rewind 2 Minutes Earlier…Outside the Inescapable Room...

Waiting outside the inescapable room for the timer to run its last couple minutes were the 4 distraught parents. Each impatiently waited for the door to open. Ann and Dean were ecstatic wanting to see the children's faces again after this horrible mess that most likely has happened. They knew once they were out 'The Talk' was going to happen sooner or later and sooner would be best. Still not everyone was all rainbows and sunshine's about the sitch…

A stern talking issued from his wife forced James to act all civilized around Kim and Ron especially Ronald. Still a father has to have his limits and Kim's sudden pregnancy was crossing that limit and maliciously poking at it with a stick. His outward appearance was calm and collective, but his inner self was an extremely heated parent. With his fist clenched James Possible kept repeating something to himself to calm down his urges to hurt the blond.

"_Ronald is a good kid I know he won't leave Kimberly…" _His grip weaken slightly, but wasn't entirely gone, "_He's strong, responsible, supportive, and basically family." _Each finger loosen a bit, "_Who knows maybe he will be a good father." _James contently sighed with almost all anger gone from his inner being- almost.

As excessively was James arguing with his own thoughts, and so to was a very discontent mother. Jean was a typhoon of emotion mostly heated, and was ready to pounce a certain auburn haired girl for ruining her son's future life. Her outward appearance was almost a split reflection of Ronald's laid back attitude, but underneath that happy exterior was a two way mirror. Hey eyebrows slightly twitched as only one fist was clenched with so much force that they almost turned her knuckles white. It was hard and unwanted but Jean at least tried to contemplate the sitch trying to give the auburn haired girl a fair chance.

"_Ok Jean who knows maybe Kimberly and Ronald would actually want the child…" _Her eyebrows stopped twitching, "_She's a sweet girl we've known her basically her whole life…" _The force in her hand tremendously dropped, "_I guess I could get around use to being a grandma before 50 it doesn't sound so bad." _The thought of having a little grandchild calmed Jean downed basically ridding almost all the anger in her- almost.

James and Jean were ready for anything...

The timer reached its limit and the door to the sealed room started to slowly open revealing only a part of Kim and Ron. Little by little more of them could be seen fully dressed which brought a sense of relief to the parents. Halfway through the opening the two 'J' named parents ran through the scenario one more time.

"_It's ok James Ronald is a good kid he's reliable, protective…" _James went through any positive thought trying to not think of Ronald in a negative way. If planned not to attack the blonde he needed to cool off now.

"_Don't freak out Jean Kimberly is kindhearted, sweet…" _Jean followed the rocket scientist same steps in dealing with anger. Thinking of Kimberly in a positive manner made it easier to not consider hunting her.

The door opened to the point where Kim and Ron's faces were covered…

"_I'm not going to do anything to Ronald I'm not going to hurt him or send him to a black hole. I'm…" _James repeated one last time.

"_Kimberly is in no danger from me attacking her I won't hurt her or attack her. I'm…" _Jean repeated one last time.

Finally the door opened revealing Kim and Ron entirely especially revealing their tired and confused faces. Their eyes looked guilty and their hair was still in much disarray- too much disarray.

"_I'm going to kill him/her!"_ With all of their previous arguments flying out the window it was fair game!

* * *

Present Time...

With no warning of any sorts, the two furious parents lunged forward at Kim and Ron. Grabbing their necks and pinning them to the floor James and Jean constantly tried to choke out the others child, their expressions anything, but pleasant. The teens didn't see it coming so when they realized the sitch they were in they were abruptly scared. With both Ann, Dean, and the teens eyes widen with shock they all tried to push and pull James and Jean off. James and Jean's grips were strong, but the constant pushing and pulling from everyone else was stronger. With Dean holding James and Ann doing the same for Jean, both overly angry parents tried boldly to free themselves to re-attack the blonde and auburn haired girl who was on their knees with their hands firmly planted on the floor coughing, and breathing heavily for precious air.

The blonde kept coughing continuously, but was able to make eye contact with an irritated James Possible, "What's your 'cough' damage Mr. Dr. P?" He asked holding his chest trying to breathe in and out slowly.

James didn't even consider thinking ahead of his words, "You got my Kimmie-cub PREGNANT! That's my damage!" The rocket scientist yelled out trying to squirm out of Dean's hold on him.

Kim and Ron could both feel a sudden cold presence seep deep in their spines. They knew- their parents knew they already knew! Instinctively taking a step back, both Kim and Ron almost fell back on the bed scared. Small amount of sweat dripped down their necks with their bodies shaking at an alarming rate. They could barely stand as their world came crashing down- twice in one day. Why, no how did their parents know? And were they really trying to kill them?

Ron's eyes shook with pure disbelief as his breathing rapidly increased, "How did you know?" The question was definitely not welcomed, but what could the blonde do, everything was all out in the open already.

James almost freed himself from Dean's grasp, "How did I know…how did I know! It doesn't matter now! What matters now, is me sending you to the nearest black hole!" The mere mention of a black hole made Ron take another step back with his hands brought up in a protective stance shaking with fear.

Kim instantly ran in front of Ron with her hands spread out to protect him, "Dad I can explain!" Truth be told she couldn't really, she just needed her dad to calm down and think rationally for a second. It probably would have worked to if not for the sudden interruption from…

"Oh sure you can Miss future wrecker!" Everyone turned to Jean who Ann was having a little trouble restraining, "You ruined my son's future!" Her voice seeped into every pore of Kim's skin adding guilt to her already overly-exhausted conciseness.

The antagonistic parents kept trying to pry themselves from the others hold. All the while Kim and Ron started to back into the other side of the room. Fighting villains was one thing fighting their parents were two whole other levels of weird and sick and wrong. Ann and Dean were starting to lose their hold on them slowly.

"Come on Dean just let go!" The rocket scientist demanded with his arm out trying to reach the freighted blonde. Ron had backed into the wall across the room with his body pressed against it. He shook with absolute fear- He truly was going to die by the hands of James Possible.

Suddenly going into protective parent mode Dean increased the hold with a new found strength, "And let you get me son? I can't let you do that James!"

"I just want to send him to a black. No big!" James jokingly said but in a very lethal tone. Obviously it wasn't a joke or he wouldn't be trying so hard to break free.

As Ann was holding Jean her boiling point was reaching critical levels, "James Timothy Possible you said you weren't going to harm Ronald!" She reminded the deluded scientist, before returning back to Jean, "And what's gotten into you?"

Jean struggled vigorously against the middle aged redhead's hold. She turned her head to look at Ann with a displeasing glare, "Oh I'll tell you what's gotten into me!" And she returned her glare back to Kimmie who slowly started backing into a corner, "Kimberly that's who! It's because of her my son's future was ruined! Oh when I get my hands on you…"

"Hey don't talk about KP like that!"

Everyone suddenly turned their attention over to the blonde who suddenly became more heated than terrified. His fists were clenched with posture strong no longer showing any signs of being previously weak. His eyes told a story; a story saying no one talks bad about his best friend…not even his own mother.

With everyone's glare centered on him Ron stepped forward confident, but nervous as well, "I don't like it when anyone ever talks bad about KP! That goes for anybody…" The blonde looked at his own mother, "That includes you mom!"

Everyone was baffled by Ron's sudden actions, but not more confused than Jean was, "But Ronald can't you see that now your future has been set! You're going to have to quit school in order to support the baby and Kimberly. You know that! Can't you see that it's entirely that redhead's fault?" Jean asked her son hoping he would come to his senses.

The words spoken by Jean impacted heavily on Kim's already guilty heart. It was her who wanted a baby. She made him even after she warned her of the circumstances. It was all her 'Fault' and she knew it! Kim's head suddenly felt heavier as she felt like she betrayed everyone. She was on the verge of dropping to floor and begin crying…

"Last time I checked mom it takes two to make a baby!"

What did Ron just say? Did he just voluntarily pointed out the obvious? Kim still felt bad, but her conscience began to feel lighter. Ron was…defending her? Taken back by the blonde's words Kim looked at her best friend seeing the rage deep in his dark chocolate eyes- his fist shaking. He was defending her like he always did. Through the good times and bad time Ron Stoppable was always by Kim Possible side whatever the sitch was…and right now the sitch was majorly big!

Jean's struggle with Ann halted as she looked at her son with misbelieving eyes, "But Ronald?" Her voice was low and timid almost as if she didn't even want to believe her own son's words.

"No buts mom!" Ron quickly interrupted only to let out a deep sigh right after clearly tired, "If I really didn't want to…you know with Kim. Then I wouldn't have gone through with even with the obvious consequences." The blonde looked over to James Possible whose struggles as well fell, "I'm sorry Mr. Dr. P it is what it is. I do feel an enormous amount of guilt for what I have done." Finally Ron relooked at Kim clearly sorry for everything, "I'm sorry I got you in this sitch…with you and with your parents KP it's my fault..." All with that all of the blonde's sudden energy relapsed.

Those words the blonde spoke quickly entered the auburn's girls head, but slowly took effect. It wasn't his fault! He was right it does take two to make a baby. And whether she believed it or not she was the other half in that sitch. She- Kim Possible was going to have a baby with her best friend Ron Stoppable. It wasn't hers or his fault…it was their fault and now it was time to deal with the consequences of their actions. Still why did it happen still bothered her…

"No Ron it not your fault…" Where did this new found confidence come from? "…we could've anytime have stopped but chose not to. It's our fault!" The auburn haired girl began twirling her fingers in embarrassment, as noticeable blush appeared, "We both let our hormones get the better of us." Her voice was soft…

'Hormones' that word clicked in all the parent's mind and reminded them what Dr. Drakken's machine had done to them. They were right it wasn't their fault it was the damn machine that did this. The machine enhanced the teens hormone's to immeasurable heights and guaranteed pregnancy. And that's when Jean and James finally realized they weren't being fair.

With bodies becoming stiff and unresponsive Jean and James looked at their best friends nodding for them to let go. Dean and Ann were a little reluctant, but second chances were always given it was human nature. Letting them go had caused the teens to move back another few steps clearly still fearing them. Immediately the parents threw their hands forward meaning they weren't planning to attack the teens. Kim and Ron unloosened a little, but kept their guard nevertheless.

Ann walked up looking a little sad, "Speaking of hormones…" She looked back to see all the parents nodding in agreement. With their approval the brain surgeon prepared herself, "…there's something we have to tell you…"

* * *

Inside 'E.V.I.L'...

Inside the 'E.V.I.L lair everyone was preparing for Team Possible's arrival surely they would come for answers. And by everyone that meant the super villains. Each villain had a special surprised in store for the new soon-to-be-parents. With time running short or at least that what they were guessing the villains ran frantically through the lair. All except for one– Monkey Fist…

Monkey Fist wasn't like most villains he had honor, respect, and suffered through ordeals. Following his dream he became an all power Mystical Monkey Master

Sitting in an adjacent room far from any humanly contact sat an English Lord and his monkeys pondering the new development in their arch foe's life. Sitting with a comfortable posture was a man contemplating his thoughts verbally towards his fellow monkeys. He wasn't sure whether to be joyous, concerned, or outraged. The very thought of Stoppable having a child gave the Lord a mixture of all three.

"Can it be true?" The monkeys turned their heads reflecting upon their master's concerns, "Is there really going to be…another?" He sounded unsure, "Can there really be another Mystical Monkey warrior, another destined fighter…another one of us?"

The English Lord rubbed his troublesome temples relieving some stress. He and Stoppable were the only 'Monkey' powered warriors, the only mystical magic wielders, the only few of their kind. A kind once Fiske thought died out was rejuvenating once again. The kind people didn't know existed, but theorized it. The kind he and Stoppable were…the missing link.

The missing link the genetic code needed to prove monkey and humans are distant relatives in the human evolution chain. Lord Montgomery Fiske and Ronald Dean Stoppable were the last of their kind walking proof of the missing link, but now? Now if possible there could be another…another one of their kind.

Fiske troubled mind was in an all out war with itself. Should he fight Stoppable and destroy Possible along with him? Or should he help the foolish blonde and the brave auburn haired girl?

If he killed them then he would become Supreme Monkey King, but at what cost? The cost of one his own…oh sure Ron Stoppable was his destined mortal enemy, but the child was innocent pure… another just like him. How could he become Supreme Monkey King if he killed his very own people, especially when the child was not part of his path or Ronald's? The child would have their own path to follow. Alerting but not walking the same line Ron and Fiske journey down. Killing Ron Stoppable option 1…option 2?

Option 2 was helping his arch-enemy bring in the life of another- another one of their already extinct kind. Help the fool with his child- after all monkey/hybrid kids were notoriously different from regular human kids. At least that's what the archives revealed in Fiske's study. And Monkey Fist knew they were going to need a push in the right direction…argh!

"Damn it!" The Monkey Maser slammed his fist strongly on the floor, earning a feeble reaction from his monkeys, "Why Stoppable? Why do you keep making my life more difficult! Even when you're not around you somehow find a way to irritate me! Even when some misfortune falls upon you somehow some way it gets my mind troubled! First you take the power rightfully only belonging to me! Then you keep preventing my quest to become the Monkey King! And now you bring another one of us to this world! Why Stoppable!"

The monkeys watched their master throw some sort of a tantrum over his arch-foe. Being monkey ninjas they learned human language and understood full well what Monkey Fist was going through at least mentally they couldn't begin to comprehend what was going through the Monkey Master emotionally.

Monkey Fist kept pounding the floor trying to relieve the stress anyway how. It worked- slowly. The anger in his eyes was all too powerful as his teeth clenched with absolute rage. Life wasn't fair it never was, or simple like he had assumed. All Monkey Fist wanted to do was become Monkey King and to kill off the two teens causing him problems, but life got complicated. Now instead of simple he got a web of issues.

Kill of the teens in their weaken state making him Supreme Monkey King…

Don't kill them and let the life of another one of his 'Kind' be born…

Those were his options his choices...his paths. Life was totally unfair!

The constant pounding echoed and caught the attention of the deranged blue scientist. Curiosity got the better of Dr. Drakken as he watched Monkey Fist pound away on the clean cut steel flooring. What was wrong with him? Walking over cautiously he reached out trying to call out his fellow villain.

"Umm excuse me Monkey Fist?" Drakken called out with his nervous voice the same he did with an angry Shego.

Fiske stopped hitting the floor turning to look at Drew Lipsky, "What!" Clearly Monkey Fist was still in a heated rage.

Drakken jumped back from the sheer intensity of his voice, "Are you ok? You wanna talk about whatever is troubling you over a cup of Coco Moo?" As always Drakken tries to find a way to bring in his ridiculous abbreviations for the soft chocolate beverage into a consoling conversation.

Monkey Fist continued to breathe heavily watching Drakken look scared at him. Fiske eyes were fuming down as the rage began to subside. His breathing lowering to a more stead pace. Whether or not Drakken knew the idiotic blue scientist had seemingly calmed down the English Lord's nerves. With his temper on check Monkey Fist hesitantly picked himself with his Monkeys lining up behind him awaiting their master's movements.

"No Drakken sorry just have some things on my minds that all nothing to worry about." Montgomery calmly stated with a peaceful stance.

Drakken's sudden nervousness was replaced with his usual evil confidence, "Perfect now come on let's finish preparing for our guests of hour to arrival!" Drew laughed evilly with his hands thrown way up in the air in his usual ranting manner. Monkey Fist nodded in agreement…

* * *

Cargo Plane – 5 Minutes from E.V.I.L location...

On the plane were two enraged teens that were also equally as nervous. What their parents told them about Dr. Drakken's machine and what it did made their eyes open up in shock. It wasn't their fault it was Dr. Drakken's at least involuntary it was! The fury had quickly entered their pores and before their parents knew it Kim and Ron were off to get Drakken at his current lair. Thanks to Wade tracer no doubt, but why they were going was kept from the 11-year old. As angry as they were they were also nervous- to be around each other.

Overall this sitch has made the duo very edgy being around each other. Even if it wasn't a 100 percent their fault and being locked in the room forced them to talk about their sitch, they could barely make any eye-contact with each other. In the cargo plane they sat clear across the plane as far as possible from the other avoiding eye contact. The blonde would be twiddling his fingers with a very noticeable blush as the auburn haired girl would run her fingers through the strands of her hair while she constantly rubbed a protective hand over her stomach.

They knew they would have to talk more about the baby sitch when the time was right, but for now space was needed and a lot!

"Were T-minus 50 seconds above your drop off! I repeat T-minus 50 seconds and counting over!" The speaker boomed out definitely reaching out to the troubled teens.

The large boom from the machine only made the teens even more edgy, but with time running short and their payback less than a minute away they forced themselves ready to jump while barely making any eye contact. Any made anyways only made them immediately turn their heads away with a deep crimson blush clear across their face.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

It was time and without even a second doubt especially from the blonde they lunged out descending upon The Caribbean located lair. There weren't any laser grids from what they could tell as they parachuted down onto the steel pavement. No auto-defense turrets, no guards on lookout, no nothing! As if they were expecting them.

The auburn haired girl mentally scowled herself…of course they were expecting them why wouldn't they be.

Obviously it was a trap for them, but with the rage building up inside of them they ignored their natural instincts and ventured on in still avoiding eye contact with one another. Walking through the quiet corridors Kim and Ron searched high and low for any signs of Drakken or Shego. Their searches were turning up with nothing each room was eerily empty. One by one- nothing!

With their hopes withering away they almost gave up until one last door caught their attention one covered in paint still wet. A sign stating 'In Here…"

Swiftly their demeanor returned as they approached the door slowly cautious for any last second traps. It didn't seem like there were any. Sighing heavily Kim and Ron pushed the door open not expecting what they saw in front of their own eyes.

"Greeting Team Possible so glad you could make it! Now if you don't mind…Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Author Notes: First I didn't really have writers block I had midterms to worry about something you know that was important to take care of and study for…Anyways onto other matters this story got nominated for the Fannies so yea excited about that!

So now I figured posting a new chapter of this story would be absolutely necessary! And secondly updates will have to be a little bit quicker…lucky for all my readers!

If you see any problems please inform me I will greatly appreciate it!

Chapter 5 "Yes Big!"

Read and review thanks I highly appreciate it.

Till Next Time,

Yoshi


	6. Humiliation Nation

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**::**_** Humiliation Nation **_**::**_

Kim and Ron pushed the door open and immediately jumped into action upon seeing Drakken standing across the room with his over confident smile, and strong mad scientist posture. With his arms folded neatly, the scientist didn't seem to falter in the slightest at the sight of the two teen heroes especially when they took battle position. Instead he met their stare glaring back with an equal amount of power, his smirk almost intimidating.

New to the teens they remained in position staring him down ready to jump; Eyes burning with their fist clenched almost stretching the fabric of their gloves as a slight growl sound escaped from them. Ready to attack the scientist who robbed them of their future nothing could distract heroes. Their focus was on the doctor and nothing else- yet.

Amused and done having his fun Drew momentarily looked away before returning his gaze knowing full well Team Possible's eyes would follow.

Not leaving the scientist's gaze Kim and Ron mirrored perfectly almost too perfectly. Something odd had caught Team Possible's attention and their focus became slightly vague. They tried to ignore it, but found the urge increasingly difficult to continue staring at the doctor without their minds wandering. Having trouble the heroes let their eyes drift to the odd object for a brief moment.

A table with refreshments; Kim looked somewhere else to see…packages wrapped in colorful paper; presents? Ron saw other villains Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Motor Ed, The Seniors, and Shego all leaning calmly on a wall baring him a simple smile not malicious in any way just a smirk followed with an appreciated nod? Their eyes scanned the entire lair only to see a lacking of doomsday weapons, traps, and any overall bare essentials for a super villain. What they did not lack was gifts, people, streamers, and refreshments.

What?

Finally Drakken gazed up and no amount of will power could keep Kim and Ron's curiosity at bay. Looking up the teen heroes did not expect what they saw in front of their own two eyes. Staring only temporarily the teens found it hard to be confident. No longer able to maintain a battle position Kim and Ron' stepped back shaking. Fist turned into trembling hands, focused eyes becoming edgy, they bit their quivering lips, and the beginning of sweat starting to drip down their necks. This is a sick joke.

Satisfied with their reactions Drakken cocked an eyebrow before raising his hands directly below the all knowing banner decorated in baby accessories, 'Kim Possible Congratulations! / His Name is Ron Stoppable! / Team Possible Plus One!' He smiled sweetly and at the same time cruelly. A laugh almost escaped him, but for once Dr. Drakken was on top of this plan.

"Greetings Team Possible so glad you could make it! Now if you don't mind…Let's get this party started!" Drakken proclaimed with all the other villains giving Kim and Ron a smug smile as they with held their laughter.

It wasn't a trap…it was a trap-trap. A party for the baby- a humiliation party!

Seeing the looks on their faces Drakken could finally laugh after saying his lines perfectly. Not caring who saw he chuckled within moments. Not only did he laugh but all the other villains couldn't help but laugh alongside him. The hurting sounds could be heard echoing off the walls bouncing to every available corner making sure everything within ear distance could hear them. The snickering coming from the villains slowly pushed Kim and Ron back towards the door. Blushes were visible on their faces as the embarrassment hit its mark.

The villains were just being plain cruel now.

Drakken slowed his laughter to see Kim and Ron slowly making their way out. Funny or not they went through a lot to get this party started and he wasn't about to let them leave yet. "Hey where are you going 'snicker' Kim Possible and Ron 'snicker Stoppable! Don't you want to stay for the party?"

"Yea come on…we can talk about baby names princess!" Shego yelled making the auburn teen blush more and increase her pace leaving the room with the blonde following right behind. They no longer wished to be the main joke. "Alright have it your way we'll just go ahead and tell the world of the new soon to be parents then…" Shego trailed off walking to the monitor.

Almost out the door Kim and Ron stopped abruptly from the raven haired woman's words. Tell the world? They couldn't they wouldn't…would they? Considering the fact Shego spoke those mean words the chances were very high. Already flushed a new sensation overcame- a nervous chill ran up their spines.

Turning around Kim and Ron met the villain's gazes who were standing by a giant computer monitor. Shego had her fingers lightly tracing 'The Call' button with a devious smirk. The villains meant business.

Shaking a little Kim's eyes went wide disbelieving they would actually go through with it. "You wouldn't?" Kim asked with fear. The villain's smirks grew bigger as they witnessed a terrified Kim Possible.

"Oh we will most certainly will right Papi?" Senor Jr. proclaimed excitedly as he rubbed his nails on his shirt with a confident smug.

Senor Senior gently patted his son on his shoulder, "That is right Jr…that is unless Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable here would be so nice to join us in this glorious celebration." He calmly answered, "Besides it's not like the world won't know in about 3 months anyways right villains?"

Every villain mumbled some agreeing phrase making the teens fall back towards the wall. Two choices presented themselves. One they could leave and let the villains publically shame them or two join the beyond wrong party?

Sighing in defeat Kim Possible looked at the villains with heavy eyes ready to give an answer, "Fine you win…"

"This is just sick and wrong…" The blonde added but the villains didn't show any sympathy- surprising.

Kim didn't know how, she didn't know when, and didn't know a person her size could travel so fast. But clinging to her was DNAmy embracing her in a full frontal bear hug. She practically squeezed the life out of her before she let go jumping up with glee. "Oh goodie…" DNAmy began to pull Kim to the present's table, "Come on Kimmie take a look what we got for you and your little baby!" The redhead blushed again, "Shego you coming?" Amy asked the green villain.

Shego nodded following them leaving Ron to deal with the male half of the party. He had to deal with The Lipskys, The Seniors, and Lord Montgomery Fiske all alone. The villains watched Shego and Amy practically shove Kim away before they turned to look at Ron. They stared at him judging him in every way with an evil smile. The blonde slumped down with his breathing pace fastening under their eyes. Any second now they would laugh at him- any second.

Who would be first Monkey Fist or maybe Drakken? Nope instead Motor Ed took the first step closing the distance between them. He flipped his mullet getting an extra breeze like effect just for show. The blonde almost coward in fear with his hands trembling on the nearby wall as Motor Ed finally closed the distance between them.

Eddie Lipsky raised one finger, "I got one question for you Stoppable…" He said in the most serious of tones with a look that can kill. Ron found himself petrified under his stare not knowing what to do next. "So tell me…" The blonde gulped and without warning Motor Ed's face changed from menacing to a happy go lucky smile, "…how good was Red in bed seriously? She must be damn flexible!"

The tension was thick for a moment before the male villains finally burst out laughing almost falling to the floor with Ron turning a deep shade of red.

"Muwhahaha Come on 'snicker' Eddie that was mean. How do you expect poor 'snicker' Stoppable to answer that?" Drew asked leaning on the computer from laughing too hard.

Embarrassed or not the blonde has had enough for one day. All day it was one problem after another and finally the pressure hit his last nerve. Crossing his hands, "Oh ha-ha-ha very funny just kick me when I'm down! I like to see you go through this and try not to have a mental breakdown! I mean…"

"Oh calm down Stoppable…" Drakken interrupted,"We're just having our kicks or whatever you kids now call it today." The blue scientist calmly walked over to the table picking up a few drinks then walked back to Ron handing him one, "Here…" The blonde reluctantly took the cup from his hand, "Now come on and join us Ronald...After all this is also your party!"

Ron stood there puzzled from Drakken's words not fully comprehending what he said. The doctor took notice, "What's wrong now Stoppable?"

"You remembered my name?" Drakken raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You never remember my name…you always use to call me 'The Buffoon' never by Stoppable." He calmly stated making the scientist think for a second before a sly devious smile appeared on the mad scientist's face.

"Hmph well that what happens when you did the impossible. People start to recognize you and acknowledge your existence." Drakken modestly stated before taking a sip of beverage, "Isn't that right fellow villains?" They all nodded in agreement making Ron only more confused.

"And exactly what is it that I accomplished again Drakken?" The blonde wondered.

All the villains smiled mischievously, "You did what we all failed to do…And that was stopping Kim Possible! Thanks to you Stoppable we don't ever have to worry about Miss teen hero foiling our plans!" Drakken raised his drink, "Cheers!" The others except Ron raised their cups shouting with the doc enjoying their victory.

Ron could only watch as the villains celebrated his 'Accomplishment'. The blonde thought it was impossible to feel any worse than he felt already…apparently he was wrong. The teen hero lowered his drink looking at the villains, "Now that was mean…"

Motor Ed patted Ron on the back, "Come on lighten up it's a…" The blonde was flinching from the spot where Eddie patted him. The expert mechanic took notice, "Hey you ok seriously?"

The blonde nodded twitching from the pain, "Yea I'm just super…"

Once again Eddie patted him on the back harder this time, "Good for a second there I thought you couldn't handle…" Ron fell to his knees stopping the villains. He constantly ran his hands over his back. Motor Ed raised an eyebrow, "Ok Blondie what's going on…" He went to pull up Ron's shirt to see his, "…scratch marks? Why do you have scratch marks on your back seriously?" The villains also wanted to know why.

Pulling down his shirt Ron had a nervous face, "Well Kim likes to scratch and I…" The blonde immediately cupped his mouth hoping they didn't hear him, but the looks on their faces told him they did. He couldn't believe he just said that he didn't think ahead.

The villain's jaws hung loosely for a second until they retracted back and formed smiles- devilish smiles. The blonde tried his hardest not to look. He waited and waited until…

"Ahahahaha seriously? Red likes to scratch dude I actually feel sorry for you seriously!" Motor Ed yelled almost falling back.

"Ah yes there's nothing more painful than the fury of a maiden's graze, a pleasant memory yes, but a disastrous memento nevertheless." Senor Senior added.

The blonde sighed, "This is going to be a not so bueno day…"

…

Across the room where the gifts laid were three women with all three feeling completely different emotions. DNAmy could put a rainbow to shame with her unmatched jolliness while Shego and Kim not so much.

"Oh look what I got for your baby Kimmie!" DNAmy revealed to a flushed Kimberly a cuddle buddy half monkey and half penguin, "Isn't it precious now you could give your little one a cuddle buddy just like us." She squealed in delight, "It's so cute don't you think!"

Shego leaned and nudge Kim in her ribs softly, "Yea Princess isn't it adorable. Now you and your little baby could play dress up with your cuddle buddies. Oh I can see it now…Kim Possible best teen mother in the world! The headlines would just eat that up!" The raven haired woman mocked.

Kim looked at Shego with her eyes clearly beyond ticked and her face red almost matching her hair, "That's low even for you Shego…" She remarked adding a little temper in her voice.

Any other day Shego would've took that tone of voice as an invitation to fight, but now her threats seemed pointless. They had no real force behind them even with auburn's fist clenched especially with how flush Kimmie looked.

The raven haired beauty smirked and decided to truffle up the redhead's hair, "Sticks and stones princess." Kim nudged away from Shego's hold to fix her hair before being embraced by DNAmy again. She sighed heavily she just couldn't win today.

"Look here Kimmie I also got you this onesie isn't it just so cute! See they have little monkeys dancing around. And it's made with this soft cotton like fabric making it incredibly soft!" Every word spoken by Amy only made Kim's face deepen with redness. She was almost as ripe as a tomato.

A small laugh escaped the green villain this moment was just too priceless. Ten times better than mocking gold or a lifetime membership at a beauty salon. Shego could see the princess's face get red and redder. If only she could make her mutter too then the moment would be perfect. Too bad really- only Stoppable mutters…Stoppable that's it!

A sly grin crossed Shego's face and Kim did happen to notice.

"What are you thinking about Shego?" Kim almost didn't want to ask, but then again what could she say that could embarrass her anymore than she already was?

Walking in front of her Shego nudged DNAmy getting her attention she wanted to make sure someone saw this with her. "Oh nothing really Kimmie I just wanted to know one thing…" The expression on her face was playful and somewhat innocent. Amy's was confused but also curious.

Kim shielded herself by shrugging her shoulders closer to her face, "What?"

The auburn haired girl could swear the lighting around Shego suddenly dropped emphasizing the features on her face. Her eyes gleaned a playful, her raven colored haired shined, and her smile very…unwelcoming. Already physically and emotionally exhausted Kim almost coward wondering what Shego had in her mind.

Shego looked around to make sure only the three of them could hear her next few words. When she considered the moment was safe she leaned in with DNAmy doing the same and her eyes squinted with her smirk growing wider.

"So tell me princess…" Kim took one step back, "…how was…" DNAmy waited with such enthusiasm, "…Stoppable in bed? From what I heard you were having the time of your life…" The raven haired beauty now waited for her question's reaction with DNAmy being an older woman covered her mouth giggling.

Anything- Shego could've asked anything but that. Kim's entire body stiffened as her shoulders shot straight up with her fingers twitching, her eyes opening wide shaking, and her face becoming so red that Shego never thought she would ever have seen anybody turn crimson. Kimberly had never been so embarrassed in her entire life and now the moment was here- in front of her archenemy.

Breathing quickly with her face still flushed Kim narrowed her eyes and placed her hands promptly on her hips shaking lightly ready to counter the green villain's question, "That's n-none….of you-your buisne-buisness She…Shego!" Her enormous blush and stuttering didn't make Kim look threatening to either super villainess.

"Haha come on princess why so shy!" Shego asked with a growing grin.

"Yea we're all ladies here 'giggling' Kimmie you could tell us." Amy added while waving the little cuddle buddy she got for Kimmie to further embarrass her.

Kimmie crossed her hands annoyed and looked away. Trying to block out the constant giggling of her arch foes instead wondered how Ron was doing, but that only made matters worse. She could barely look at him without remembering their earlier humiliating talk. Thinking about him only made it harder for the teen heroine to concentrate. Here Kim Possible was pregnant with Ron Stoppable's child- her best friend! Kim had to fight the urge to rub her stomach. Damn her feminine intuition!

Kim's annoyed demeanor crumbled in a matter of moments being replaced with some slight concern, "I wonder how Ron's doing?"

…

"My deepest apologies to hear that Mr. Stoppable I couldn't even imagine losing your pants in what you kids called it…A pep rally?" Senor Senior and Ron had been discussing something about airline food and somehow the conversation shifted to Ron losing his pants in the most inconvenient of times. The blonde was more accustomed to party chats and had easily sunk into the mood.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea…actually it made everyone more hyped up for the game anyways. And then we won!"

Senor Senior generously smiled, "I'm glad to hear that Mr. Stoppable –"

"Ah Papi!" Jr. cried out.

Both Ron and Senor Senior looked over to see Senor Jr. covered in fruit punch with Drakken and Motor Ed laughing hard at him. At least they were having a good time- except for Jr.

Senor sighed, "Sorry Mr. Stoppable I got to go help me son." He left without giving the blonde time to respond leaving him alone with his thoughts. Why he was here was a perfect place to start.

Ron looked down at his beverage filled from what he could tell was fruit punch. Rethinking the past 24 hours the blonde couldn't believe his luck. The day has not been going his way not in the slightest. First he wakes up to find Kim and him and bed, then the issue of Kim being pregnant, and now this whole humiliating party welcoming him into fatherhood. Sure he finally got the recognition he wanted from the villains, but at what price?

Today was definitely a 9.8 on the weirdness scale.

Ron was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Monkey Fist right beside him until the English Lord softly gave him a pat on the back. Shifting his head lightly Ronald met Fiske's gaze with many confusing emotions.

"Congrats on the baby Stoppable I do hope you and Miss Possible raise that little one with much joy. I can't wait to see the little bundle of joy." Monkey Fist sighed with a small smile, "Hehe another mystical monkey master I wonder how' you'll raise it? Probably fearing monkeys like you do how ironic will that be?"

Raising a questionable glance Ron couldn't figure out the monkey man, "I'll be honest I'm surprised Monkey Fist I would've thought you would want to steal the baby for its mystical monkey power or something like that. Not expect me to raise it." The blonde wondered, but quickly gave him another questionable stare," Wait you're not planning on stealing the baby when it's born…are you?" Stoppable asked.

A small chuckle escaped Monkey's Fist lips, "Stealing a baby 'snicker' me?" He asked lightly tapping his komodo, "I may be evil Stoppable, but I'm not heartless. Besides wanted it or not the Miss Possible would surely kill me if I stole her baby. What mother wouldn't?" Taking another sip of his delightful beverage the monkey man sighed contently, "And besides if I took the baby from you I would be doing you a favor. And I don't want to deprive you the joy of being teenage parents." He cruelly stated.

In an instant all his question became unimportant and instead Ron stared at Monkey Fist with his bad road stare, "That's just cold Monkey Fist just like this so called party."

Monkey Fist smugly smirked at the blonde cocking his eyebrow, "Hmph you're still my archenemy Stoppable remember that." He took another sip of beverage before his look went dead serious, "Besides I wouldn't be caught dead trying to raise a mystical monkey power baby. I don't even want to imagine the horror of raising one of those. I mean the chances of Miss Possible even surviving the pregnancy will be a feat all itself. "

Surviving the pregnancy? Ron Stoppable did not like the sound of that and could feel a knot form deep within his stomach as his voice cracked somewhat, "What do you mean if she survives the pregnancy? Why wouldn't she?" He asked terrified already not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Monkey Fist could feel the magnitude of their conversation taking an unpleasant shift. The English Lord lowered his shoulders before placing his beverage down. Obviously what he had to say was of grave importance. Looking Stoppable dead in the eyes Fiske wanted to make sure he had the blonde's undivided attention.

"Stoppable did you ever stop to wonder why there are no more mystical monkey warriors?" Ron thought for a second, but came up only with a commonly thought up assumption.

"Well didn't they just die out?" Monty shook his head.

"Die out…come on be reasonable Stoppable. Warriors possessing the mystical monkey arts wouldn't simply die out…at least not by the means of survival."

"What are you saying Monkey Fist?" Every second Ron panicked a little more under Fiske's discouraging words.

He sighed, "Our people died out because the chances of a child of mystical monkey powers being born are unbelievably low." Fiske could see the questionable terrified gaze on Stoppable's face.

"Why?" A simple question followed most likely with an unpleasant answer.

"It's simple…because the child possesses power beyond comprehension it takes an extremely high amount of nutrients and energy in order for it to grow in their mother's womb far more than the average normal baby. In most scrolls that I've uncovered involving the subject; most mothers couldn't provided the necessary nutrients or physical exhaustion got the best of them." He looked away from Ron feeling sadden, "In most cases they died taking not one but two mystical monkey warriors along with them…The mother and child gone just like that." Ron wasn't sure but he swore he could see a tear escape the English Lord.

The blonde took a step back with the drink in his hand shaking, "That's horrible!"

Monkey Fist nodded looking down, "Yes and that's not all. The baby itself will be a challen-"However Monty's words were wasted as Ron Stoppable went into a full blown frenzy.

"I got to find KP and warn her!" In a fit of panic Ron interrupted Monkey Fist and began running looking for Kim leaving Fiske's explanation half finished.

Already gone Motor Ed walked up behind the English Lord with a sly grin. "Ha looks like Blondie wants to go see his Red." He patted Monty on the back before slumping his arm around his shoulder, "Seriously that dude is going to have one hell of a year don't you think Monkey bro?"

Monkey Fist shook his head agreeing with the expert mechanic, "You have no idea…seriously."

…

The auburn haired girl slumped her shoulders with her posture weak as she watched DNAmy continue to show more present for Kim's little one, each gift more cute and cuddly than the next. The DNA scientist was giddy while Kim not so much. In any other sitch the redhead would acknowledge the cuteness of each gift- Just not this time.

Shego watched Kim's expression getting gloomier with each present presented to her. She could understand what she was going through. Relate no…understand yes. The princess must be in an emotional overload from everything that's happen to her. And to further worsen the sitch this party was just the tip of iceberg. The teen hero would eventually have to deal with the media school life- her parents. The sad truth almost made the raven haired woman sulk.

"Oh and you see with this little…" Amy Hall saw the blonde running towards them, "…oh look Kimmie it's your favorite cuddle buddy Ronnie running over here!"

Kim turned around to see Ron and wasn't sure if she felt relieved or uncomfortable, "Oh…" The auburn haired girl realized what Amy had said and turned back to look at her with heated eyes and a huge blush, "He's not my cud-cuddle bu-buddy!" She quickly remarked trying to sound intimidating.

Shego lightly poked Kim in the ribs, "You sure? Come on princess you could tell us." The green villain continued to poke Kim in the ribs making her annoyed.

Kim pushed Shego away closing her eyes and rubbing her temples trying to concentrate, "Shego there is nothing going on between me and…" The auburn girl trailed off turning around to find Ron less than a few inches away from her face, "…Ron!" Kim screamed losing her balance and falling back from how close Ron was to her face.

Luckily Ron embraced Kim's arms keeping her from falling. He looked her dead straight in the eyes not caring the slightest how close their faces were or how their hair entwined with each others. Kim could see the seriousness in his dark chocolate eyes and knew whatever he had to say was going to be majorly big.

The blonde shudder a breath, "Kim there's something I got to tell you!"

* * *

Author Notes: What can I say that you don't already know? Why do I leave my chapters in cliffhangers? Simple I take amusement in it that's why!

Chapter 6** "**Humiliation Nation"

Till Next Time,

Yoshi


	7. One Step at a Time

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**:: **_**One Step at a Time**_** ::**_

She couldn't look away from his gaze no matter how hard she tried. His very stare beyond focused. Never had she ever seen her best friend so serious. And already she didn't like the feeling all too well. The way he held her arms made her flinch. The way the small beats of sweat dripped down his head only further increased her uneasiness. And finally the way he announced his concerns- scared.

"Kim there's something I got to tell you!" Kim could see the anxiety in his deep chocolate eyes as his hands trembled.

The auburn girl froze. What could Ron possibly tell her that is so damn important? Why did it make him look he'd seen a ghost? And why were his hands shaking the same as his eyes? There was only one way to find out.

She pushed herself away from Ron hiding a small blush, "What is it Ron?" She asked seriously trying her best not to stutter between words. If she did she knew the raven villain behind her wouldn't let her live it down.

He readied himself. Breathing calmly Ron led Kim away from the other villains towards the other side of the lair free of occupants. All eyes watched the blonde drag the girl away from their range of hearing. Some bore looks of concern…others had mischievous smiles. Monkey Fist simply sighed knowing the conversation about to happen. He pitied them, but was evidently glad that wasn't his problem.

Far from the villains' range of hearing Ron stopped. He tried to stare at Kim, but his earlier outburst of bravery had withered away leaving him back to a bumbling goofball. Nervous- Ron focused on the problem. Kim was in trouble and she needed to know. Now!

"Um KP…" He began, "…there's something you need to know." He waited for her response. She nodded waiting, "I've learned something big…majorly big about you know about 'ahem' you being pregnant." Kim blushed, "There might be some pro-problems."

Problems?

The auburn girl sudden flushed appearance disappeared as she took a step closer more intent to hearing this so called 'Problem', "What do mean Ron? What problems?" She waited for his response, but she saw his weak smile followed with an awkward glance Kim felt she no longer wanted to know.

"Well you see KP…" The blonde turned to look at Monkey Fist who mouthed to him 'Tell her…' Ron nodded knowing he had to before looking back at Kim, "…it seems that your pregnant with a-a mystical monkey baby?"

Kim arched an eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes, "A what?" She asked not fully understanding.

The blonde focused, "A mystical monkey baby…you know…" He stretched out his hands focusing them on him, "You know like me." She still had that I'm-not-following look, "As in I have the mystical monkey powers, "He flinched, "And so will the baby."

Finally it hit her, "Ohhhhh…" She trailed leaning back as she did, "And that's what so important you had to me." He nodded while rubbing his arm. She smiled shyly, "For a second there I thought you had some bad news or something. I mean don't get me wrong Ron a mystical power…"

"Kim-" The blonde interrupted, "There's more you should know."

The English Lord rubbed his chin watching afar the conversation between Ron and Kim. The hairs on his knuckles brushed silently as his eyes and ears focused on the postures of the two teens. Monty decided to have sympathy for the poor buffoon and the cheerleader. Oh sure he was their enemy, but now- now those days were coming to an end whether he wanted it or not. It didn't matter either way to him if they quit or not. He still planned to commit crimes against the world and against Mother Nature. But still. The English Lord couldn't help but grimace at the predicament.

Standing beside him was Motor Ed a fellow villain leaning against the cool collective wall with his trademark grin. With both hands behind his head and his feet kicked out the mechanical genius happily watched the talk between Red and Blondie. The smug grin on his face wasn't possible to miss, but easy to over look.

They watched the teen heroes bicker away observing each time the blonde opened his mouth to only be followed with the auburn's girl sudden outburst- Her posture only getting more frantic with each word the blonde spoke. Even with the great distance between them the two villains could understand a few words spoken by the hysterical cheerleader, 'What! No! You can't be serious! This is so majorly wrong!' those were few of the words they understood.

"Wow whatever Red's skinny dude must be talking about must be seriously crazed seriously." Motor Ed wondered with Monkey Fist nodding in agreement. The mechanical genius pushed himself off the wall moving closer to the English Lord, "So when do you think they'll get hitched seriously?"

Fiske only arched an eyebrow to his question never looking at him. He stood tall and strong with his arms crossed with a dead serious grin, "I do believe those two will have more…urgent matters to deal with than the atrocity of a wedding." The English Lord smirked, "Besides from what I could tell…a wedding is the last thing on their minds at the moment."

Motor Ed looked questionably at Monkey man. Running his hands through his mullet Eddie fell back on the wall, "Still I would so go to that wedding seriously!" He added as he watched the discussion between Kim and Ron taking place.

…

Watching the dispute as well was fire and ice duo DNAmy and Shego. DNAmy kept leaning in closer trying to hear the talk between the two heroes, but with no avail. She had only leaned a few feet. Shego just sat on down filing her nails thinking of new ways to torture Kimmie with a content smirk on her face.

"Oh Shego what do you think their talking about!" Amy asked getting Shego to stop thinking about her devious ideas.

The raven haired beauty stopped filing her nails, "Beats me Amy. Whatever it is…is none of our business." Shego smiled mischievously, "Still whatever it is must be juicy."

DNAmy took a seat next to her shrugging down on the chair with a sadden look, "Oh pooh!" She grabbed a present next to her, "We still have sooooo many more presents for Kimmie." She gave Shego the gift, "I even bought her a lovely gown too." Amy whined.

Shego took the gift examining the box before a thought struck her. She looked at Amy with a questionable gaze, "Wait a minute here. You bought this?" She asked.

DNAmy giggled, "No silly! Bought…stole…they're both the same to me." She answered, "But I do prefer to steal my gifts. It makes them all the more special." She added, "Don't you think?"

Shego's confused gaze fell to be replaced with a simple villainess smile, "Oh you have no idea Amy. I've always preferred the five finger discount over the traditional method. It's just so much more…special." The raven beauty tossed the package back and found she was looking at the two frantic teens again.

…

"Ok Ron let me get this straight…" Kim breathed in slowly relaxing her body. Ron watched her prepare looking nervous at her overall reaction, "You're telling me that Monkey Fist said that the baby and me require more special care?" The blonde nodded.

"Mm-hm!"

"Such as I need to eat way more food than usual in order to properly feed…this!" She emphasized 'this' by pointing at her still flat stomach.

"Yup!"

"Then I will also need to sleep more because the mystical monkey powers growing inside me will drain me of my energy?" She added.

"Uh-huh!"

"And if I don't me and the baby will both die?" She asked still looking as calm as ever.

"That about sums it up KP."

Kim blinked, "Oh well then no big…" She waved off without showing any signs of concern. Kim walked beside, "Really no big at all…"

Ron almost fell back he thought for sure Kim would be freaking out, but instead she stood next to him all relaxed. She didn't look like she was going to be sick or worse. Kim looked perfectly fine- happy if possible. Surprised the blonde smiled warmly at her, "Wow KP for a second there I thought you were going to go all…"

"Uuuuaaaahhhhh..." Suddenly she whimpered and fell right into Ron's quick reflexive arms. The color on her face had washed. She fainted.

"Kim!" Ron cried trying to wake her, "KP!" He shook her trying to wake the sleeping beauty, but all he got was her flippy hair moving everywhere. Finally the blonde stopped with Kim still limped in his arms her head falling back, "Sigh yup KP is out cold." Ron stated bluntly before holding Kim bridal style.

Everyone in the lair except Monkey Fist eyes widen in shock at the sight of Kim Possible fainting. Shego and DNAmy had fallen off her chair, Motor Ed stumbled a few steps, Drakken and the Senor family sputtered their punch, and Monkey Fist did the most unexpected- He chuckled.

"Ah Papi did you see that Kim Possible fainted!" Jr. yelled his hands covering his face in utter shock.

Senor Senior wiped away a few strands of punch off his face, "Ah yes your right my son. It seems Miss Possible has taken a turn for the worse…" Senor Senior turned to Drakken, "…how unfortunate wouldn't you say Dr. Drakken?" He asked.

Drakken's eyes twitched. Kim Possible the Kim Possible has fainted? Drakken wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, "Unfortunate?" A small smile appeared on his face, "If you mean by how perfect this is…" His small smile grew more devious as he rubbed his hands together he figured out what emotion he should be feeling, "Then yes how unfortunate indeed." He felt positively evil. Kim Possible seemed to become less and less of a threat every moment.

Ron madly searched Kim's pockets looking for the Kimmunicator. Finding it he immediately he called the team's super genius for assistance.

"Wade…"

…

"_Were just best friends…Why me…Aw man…Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable…Explain yourselves…Is it true…Who is…Ron is…Oh my god Kim Possible is pregnant…Ron Stoppable is the dad…Did you hear…I'm hungry…Naco…No we didn't mean to…She's a liar traitor! A bad role model…They lied to us…Kim where does that leave us?"_

Kim's eyes shot wide open as she swiftly yanked herself up from the floor. She sat still only her back no longer touched the floor. Small amounts of sweat dripped down her body as she breathed rapidly. Her hair laid carelessly on her shoulders as she clutched her stomach letting the bad thoughts fade away, "No big Kim it was nothing…just a bad dream that's all. It was nothing."

"What was nothing?"

The sudden voice startled Kim- she turned. Her eyes met his. The auburn girl saw right across from her Ron with his back against a crate. He sat one leg crossed the other bent supporting one of his arms. He looked relaxed but worn-out. The only light source was the Kimmunicator's back light giving off a subtle light glow. Within the light Kim could see bags under Ron's eyes. It didn't look like he had slept on bit. Maybe because he stayed up waiting for her to wake up. In fact Kim still felt very exhausted herself. Her nightmare had taken its toll on her mind enough to deprive her any real sleep. Wait a minute. Sleep? Why had she fallen asleep? And where were they?

"It's nothing Ron just a bad dream and all…" The blonde relaxed a bit. Kim looked around the room to see not much without proper lighting, "Um Ron what happened and where are we?"

Ron nervously looked away, "You fainted after I told you what was going to happen to you." The blonde then hit the floor. A metallic banging sound echoed through the room, "As to where we're at. We are in a cargo plane heading back home."

Kim looked away from Ron into the nothingness of the cargo plane. Her mind raced. All of the thoughts of the previous conversation rushed back into her head. Each word she remembered only made her grieve. The baby, the pregnancy, and the obstacles ahead freighted her. She didn't even realize one of her hands was constantly rubbing her stomach until the friction cause a slight rise in temperature there. She stopped.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked looking for any other source of light.

"Well KP it's because maybe we're traveling at night." The auburn girl stopped, "When I carried you out of Drakken's lair it was already dark." He chuckled a bit, "I guess we didn't realize how much time we actually spent there or when we went there." Kim sighed and Ron let his head drop a bit banging the crate beside him.

Kim's face dropped, "Ron maybe you should get some rest." She asked in a pleading tone as she saw the exhaustion in his eyes.

Ron didn't argue he only nodded in agreement. His eyes closed quickly. Kim tried not to smile at how easily Ron could fall asleep anywhere. Sleep. Sleep still sounded very good to the auburn girl. Her nightmares had robbed her of any rest. Not really knowing how long it'll take for them to get home she decided to fall back into dreamland. Peaceful dreamland where all her worries would wash away. Her eyes dropped- Ready to slumber.

Beep-beep-beep-beep

Again her eyes shot open to the familiar sound, but they almost fell back. Instinctively Kim stood up using the crate beside her to help her balance before walking towards the blue device. She staggered a few steps before finally picking up the loud communicator.

Answering the call, "Hey Wade what's up…" She answered groggily yawning a bit.

"Kim!" He yelled surprised to see her awake, "Glad to see you're awake. Where's Ron?" He asked.

"He sleeping 'yawn' so what's the sitch?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you'll be landing in a few minutes."

She smirked, "Thanks…" She turned to look at the sleeping blonde, "I guess I better wake up sleeping beauty as well…Later Wade."

"Later Kim…" The Kimmunicator shut off leaving Kim to deal with Ron.

She placed the device away back into her pocket before calling out his name, "Ron…" She moved in closer, "Ron wake up we're about to…" Before she could finish the plane experienced some wind resistance and caused her to fall right into his lap, "Umph!" He was still asleep impervious to Kim's fall.

Kim had landed directly on his lap her back to his chest with her arms underneath her body. The one arm resting on the blonde's leg supported her upper body and her legs lay on top of his. Kim blinked. Then she realized the position she was in with Ron and tried to get up. Her arms trapped making the task a little difficult. She struggled but basically was out until…Kim's stomach gave off a slight bizarre feeling. She stopped. The feeling inside her was none she ever felt before. It was warm and lovingly giving off an embracive feel. What was odder the auburn girl felt her body relax? Kim let the feeling engulf her. Her eyes closed as she stopped struggling. It felt nice for a moment before she realized she was still stuck with Ron.

Given a reason to struggle again Kim reattempted to get off Ron. Only this time she found the task becoming more and more difficult. Was it the strange feeling in her stomach? Kim didn't have time to wonder she only had time to act. Never giving in Kim pushed on up with her body almost gone from her control. She breathed heavily. The task proved beyond hard, but she did it. The strange overcoming feeling disappeared.

Kim moved away from Ron not sure whether to believe what just happened actually happened. She fell back onto the floor sliding her body against the crate. Her eyes closed.

"What was all that about?" Kim wondered but she was cut off short due to the plane landing.

'Thud!'

The sudden collision woke up sleeping beauty, "Whoa!" He looked around to see the cargo hatch opening, "I guess we're here KP." Ron turned to see a confused Kim, "KP?"

"Seriously Ron! That woke you up?" She growled at him.

He rubbed his neck not sure how to answer. Seeing Kim still glaring at him he panicked, "What?" He asked with his hands thrown up.

…

They walked the rest of the way back home in the dark their only source of light coming from the crescent moon. The moon shined a deep blue creating a deep atmosphere. The tension was very heavy and Kim and Ron found it hard to look at each other again. Blushing each time they did. The overall sitch hadn't gotten any better than before- One moment they were totally calm and collective and the next as fragile as a house of cards. The auburn girl clutched her sides her face away from the blondes. She never told him about the strange thing that happened on the plane. Figured it was just a onetime fluke. They walked in silence for the most part.

"Ron?"

The silence was gone.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him still not looking in his general direction.

Ron really wasn't in the mood to have another heart to heart talk right now, "About?" He replied with an off drifting tone.

The auburn girl sighed before grabbing Ron's making him pay attention to her, "About you know…" Kim grabbed her stomach rubbing it gently, "…everything?" The blonde could see in the concern in her eyes and didn't enjoy the sight.

"KP I thought we already…"

She let got his hands throwing her arms straight down with a serious and concerning look, "No Ron! We really didn't!" The blonde stopped, "At first I wasn't sure if it was true! That's why I wasn't totally freaking!" Kim looked away, "But now I know it's true!" Tears started to flow down her cheek, "I'm pregnant! No doubt about it now! All the villains know 'sniff' and so do our parents." She fell onto her best friend's shoulder letting the tears fall, "What are we going to do?" Ron wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Kim look…" She did with tears still flowing, "…we have plenty of time to figure things out. Trust me I'm still freaking out…just in the inside. If someone had ever told me that me and my best friend would be having a baby I'm pretty sure I would react the same way as I do now…We'll figure things out. We always do," He sighed, "Just not now…we've both have had a long day. And I can't wait to hit the hay!" He added smiling at her.

Kim stilled cried but the tears retreated easier. His words did really help. Ron always knows what to say in order to comfort her no matter what the sitch. And he was right. They could definitely talk about the sitch tomorrow. For now they just resumed their walk in silence again.

Halfway through the walk Kim found that Ron had fallen asleep on her shoulder. He did stay awake longer than her so naturally he fall asleep faster than her. The weight of his body pushed the hero girl down.

"Ron…" She nudged her shoulder to wake the sleeping blonde. Nothing, "Wake up…"

Again. Nothing still. Kim sighed Ron was out cold and was using her as a pillow. Already tired Kim struggled to reach Ron's house. The walk nearly drained her of her little strength. Each step slightly more difficult than the last. One two one two and she made it. She tried to door- locked. Of course. Kim looked at Ron's sleeping face for a quick moment before reaching in his pocket retrieving his house key. The effort was tiring with Ron still leaning on her shoulder snoozing away. Her fingers searched his pockets until finally she found them.

Kim pushed the door opened to find the living room lights off. Sighing again Kim began the horrible task of walking to Ron's room still holding the blonde on her shoulder. Each step drained her, but she pushed on through finally making her way to his bedroom. The only thing noticeable to teen heroine was his bed. It looked warm nice…inviting. Inviting? The girl shook her head. Where did that come from? Kim needed to sleep. With a small smile Kim slugged over to his divan ready to get his weight off her shoulders.

Asleep already Kim leaned over his bed carefully moving Ron from her shoulder. Gently she placed him on his bed barely able to see any of his features due to the darkness. When she finally finished she still hovered over him a bit. Tired Kim wanted to get home and find her bed. Moving away from Ron slowly with her instincts drained Kim never saw it coming. A pair of arms- Ron's arms suddenly wrapped around her small waist pulling her in. Caught off guard she fell onto the bed beside him flustered. A little tweaked Kim was about to yell when she heard snoring coming from the blonde. Ron was still asleep. Blushing Kim figured he didn't actually mean to grab her.

Sighing a little she tried to free herself from his hold, but she couldn't. Ron had a fierce grip on her like before on the cargo plane. Knowing this would take a bit of force Kim placed her arms against his chest ready to pry herself away from him. And she pushed. She pushed again and again. Little by little she found she was escaping his hold easier. And finally one more push ought to do it. 1, 2, 3 and…

'Gasp'

Without warning a strange feeling surfaced in her stomach, the very same feeling just like on the cargo plane- The one that drained her of her energy and almost robbed her of her body. At first she didn't believe it believing she was just tired and that's all. But now, now Kim found it wasn't her imagination. Something drained her and robbed her of control. Something inside her…was Ron right? Kim shook her head she didn't have time to think she had to act. Now!

Kim struggled against the same compelling force in her keeping her from escaping the sleeping blonde's grasp. His arms wrapped snuggly around her petite waist made it harder for her and easier for the weird feeling. The longer she found herself held by his strong grasp the more of her tiredness crept up on her. Her energy fading away as her failed attempts to freeing herself became more and more futile. The constant pushing against his chest was becoming harder and harder. And eventually she found herself slowly falling onto him- tired.

Kim didn't have the strength this time to fight back.

She fell on him letting her hair scatter across his chest. The pushing died and now her arms lay across his chest with her head lying right beside his. She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't budge. Not for her not now. They remained there motionless snuggling on him. Not just her arms. Kim found all her muscles were relaxing against him and his soft bed. Still she tried to move, tried to escape- tried to fight against the power she felt deep in her stomach. But she couldn't. Her body no longer responded to neither of her commands instead they relaxed letting the comfort of the darkness take its toll on the tired auburn girl.

Darkness, darkness everywhere. Kim's eyes searched for light anywhere, but found none. All she found was the soothing comfort of the darkness surrounding her and Ron. And within moments she felt her eyes growing heavier. Each time she closed them she found it increasingly difficult to reopen them. The darkness, the exhaustion, the truth, and finally the warmth all finally caught up to her. Sleep. Sleep was taking over. Sleep next to Ron in his own house where Kim wasn't on good terms with his mother. The last place she wanted to let her guard down. And now here she was falling asleep in Ron's arms. Against what her own will? Or was it the strong feeling deep in her stomach that kept her from having the strength to decline? She didn't know. But what she did know was a standing figure above her gazing down at her.

Jean Stoppable stood over her cloaked in the shadows.

Suddenly Kim could feel the hairs on her neck stand as her heart literally skipped a beat. Her body stiffened. She was scared- Scared of Jean Stoppable. And worst of all her body failed to respond to her pleads. Defenseless Kim prepared to call out saying 'This isn't what it looks like…' but Jean already was a step ahead of her. She never saw it coming. A blanket? A warm thick heavy fuzzy blanket was thrown on top of her and Ron covering them head to toe only leaving enough room for their eyes. Why? Why did Jean not grab her? Why did she not strangle her? Why was she…covering her? The auburn girl wanted to say something but she heard the door to Ron's room shut. Jean was gone and all Kim had left to even believe she was ever inside was the thick warm blanket covering them.

Warm and fuzzy…The cotton smothered Kim and she quickly found herself succumbing to the warm embrace. With her body no longer responsive she could feel her eyes growing heavier again giving in. Hopeless and tired Kim slowly gave in. The soothing darkness, the warm embrace, and the body next to her holding her within his arms finally trapped her. The auburn hero's eyes closed and this time weren't going to reopen again. Moments later.

"Zzzz" Kim snored softly into the night right beside Ron enjoying the warmth, "Zzzz"

Content the compelling force released its hold on her body freeing her from its grasp, but to only allow sleep to have its hold on her.

* * *

**A/N:** Focused more on description than dialogue a bit...I apologize for that.

Ohhhhh what's this mysterious force in her stomach...I'm pretty sure you readers can guess.

Gosh this story is barely taking off isn't it? It's only been two days so far and I still got to write school drama and what not. 'Sigh' it's going to be a challenge, but in the end as long as you enjoy it I'm glad to write it.

Remember they are only best friends so imagine if you were stuck in this scenario.

Chapter 7 One Step at a Time...Read and Enjoy!

Till Next Time- Imyoshi


	8. The Ramifications of Sitches

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kim Possible all belongs to Disney. This story is just for my enjoyment of writing.

* * *

_**::**_** The Ramifications of Sitches **_**::**_

~Possible residence the same night.

Late at night pacing throughout his home James tried to ignore his wife's rambling. Not like he wanted to its just he has had enough of an eventful day as it without Ann's constant suggestion she keeps throwing at him.

"James Timothy Possible stop ignoring me and listen!" Ann yelled as she followed her husband through each of room of the house. He continued on ignoring until they reached the kitchen where she grabbed him by the sleeve, "Listen to me–"

"Listen to what Ann!" James interrupted suddenly swiping away his arm, "All I hear you tell me is we should tell the twins about Kimberly's condition!"

"Exactly, what's so hard about doing that?" Crossing her arms annoyed she questioned her idea with a stern voice.

Striking the kitchen table James repeating what he just said, "Oh I don't know Ann what about the fact of telling them their sister is pregnant with Ronald's child!"

Ann arched a brow, "Tim and Jim have a right to know James." She reasoned, "We can't keep this from them even if we tried. In a couple of months it would be impossible to hide from them or the rest of the world anyways. But at least telling them would make things easier around here."

The man sighed knowing this conversation was unavoidable, "Honey it's not as easy as telling them if you were pregnant. That would be a happy and joyous moment," in a moment James reinforced will broke, "But this! How do you tell– no explain to Tim and Jim how something like this could happen!"

"We just tell them. They'll understand," Ann quickly responded.

"It's not that easy Ann!" He defended.

"You're the one not making it easy James." She countered.

"Can you blame me," he suddenly spurts out catching Ann off guard. Failing to keep his composure under Ann's surprised look James fell into a chair running his fingers through his mid aged hair. A heavy burden haunted his thoughts that he couldn't conceal any longer, "How do you go up and tell your twin sons of the unexpected news of their older sister. It's not a talk I'm ready for not yet not now."

Ann furrowed her eyes, "This isn't just about Kimmie is it?" James huffed in agreement, "This is about keeping Tim and Jim in the dark about how babies are made? You don't want to them to know do you?" He remained silent, "Do you?" She asked again.

James sat up pushing the chair in, "Again Ann," his shoulders fell, "Can you blame me?" He repeated lowly, "One moment Kimberly was a perfectly normal teenage girl with a bright future ahead of her and the next…" He didn't want to finish that sentence; too much pain backed it up.

Ann moved over grabbing her husband by the shoulder, "James…Where's this coming from? Kimberly's future is still very bright–"

"Oh really," he sounded very certain for Kim's unsure future, "So the fact of being a teenage mother won't put a damper on her future one bit," Suddenly James retracted from Ann's grip, "Let's not forgot the media. Once word gets out they'll be all over her in no time."

"Kimberly and Ronald can handle it," Ann believed heavily, but James unchanged features cause her to flinch to a little, "They could do anything together they could–"

"That's another thing Ann," James abruptly interrupted, "I'm not just worried for Kimberly's future but I'm also worried for those two." He could see the questionable face his wife gave, "I can't imagine what this unexpected sitch is doing to them."

Ann half heartedly smiled, "I think Kim and Ron can handle it dear. They've been through many things in their life," the words didn't seem to have an effect on him, "We just have to trust in them like we always have." She reminded.

James silently nodded, "Like we always do?" Finally Ann smiled making some headway with her husband. She grabbed his shoulder where his hand met with hers.

"Like we always do," she reaffirmed before crossing her arms and giving him a playful smirk, "Now how are we gonna tell Tim and Jim?"

James groaned it was going to be a long night. He was just glad the tweebs were at a friend's house for the night.

The rest of the night went uneventful for the Possible monarchs. Words were expressed, feelings were shared, concerns were brought up, and issues were dealt with. In the end sleep hadn't come till late at night where they agreed Tim and Jim were to be told with Kim in the same room. They slept slightly easier that night, but barely avoided having nightmares, or at least one of them avoided having nightmares.

Ann slept ok that night, but James, James had a restless sleep. A nightmare haunted his dreams, a nightmare where his precious Kimmie-cub was left alone to deal with the baby without any sign of Ronald. In his nightmare she cried herself to sleep alone and afraid with her stomach clearly show signs of pregnancy. Once he awoke to find he was in his room with Ann sleeping beside him. An urge to run up and check up to see if Kim came home yet possessed him, but he fought it back.

Rubbing his temples he fell back onto the pillow prepared to fall back into a dreamless slumber. He could only wonder how Jean and Dean felt about all this.

* * *

~Stoppable residence the same night.

The Stoppable and Possible were more similar than they thought. The conversations between the spouses had almost all the same issues and were resolved with the same outcome. Except, except Jean and Dean agreed to go along with everything and pretend that nothing is happening, to simply accept what has happened and go on with their easy going lives. Treat the sitch as an everyday thing a truly non-normal way of handling delicate problems. Exactly how a Stoppable would handle it which is why Jean did what she did when Kim stumbled through the front door caring her son on her shoulders.

It was the middle of the night and Jean was eating a piece of fruit in her dark kitchen. Eating at unusual times was one way she forgot about problems, but when the front door suddenly burst open she was overcome with a new set of problems. Scared she had quickly hid in the shadows to see who the unexpected visitor was. Surprised she caught the sight of her son's best friend holding him on her shoulders.

Jean remained quiet while Kim looked around the living room. She could tell Kim couldn't see her in shadows which Jean wasn't sure were a good thing. Still she remained hidden to Kim's vision. Tired and weary Kim struggled to carry Ron up the stairs to his room. Not sure what to do Jean silently decided to follow them carefully planting her foot on each stair.

When she saw Kim enter her son's room she silently tip toed over to get a better view. Peaking around the frame she got a better view of Kim placing Ronald on his bed. Jean couldn't clearly see everything going on between them thanks to the darkness, but she could see Kim's figure fall on the bed with her son.

"Does Kimberly plan to stay the night?" She wondered scrunching her eyes a bit.

For a moment she watched Kim's body toss and turn on the bed. The way she constantly moved interested her. Is she staying over or what? What is Kimberly doing? Before she could reflect on those questions Kim's tossing and turning had seem to lessen a bit, to the point where she almost stopped completely if it wasn't for her constant small nudges of movement here and there. It almost looked liked shivering to her.

Moving closer to the bed Jean studied Kim's position, "Why is Kimberly shaking so much?"

And then suddenly it became clear to Jean. Kim wasn't trying to decide whether to stay or not she was just trying to warm up. The cold night air must have really left her shivering. Not sure what to do Jean figured she needed to cover her up with a blanket so she went to go retrieve one.

Sure she wasn't on the best of terms with her son's best friend, but with her earlier talk with Dean she learned to move past it or at least would need to attempt trying. And a nice thick warm blanket would surely be a good stepping stone. Still it felt like uncharted waters for her.

Returning back to the room Jean silently crossed the distance between the door and Ron's bed. Kim never noticed her presence still too busy trying to warm her body. Standing over her with the heavy cotton bedspread she waited for her visitor to notice her.

Finally Kim noticed her standing above her and it was clear to her that she was scared to see her. Jean almost smiled to see how easily Kim became silent in her presence. Luckily Kim couldn't see the small smirk on her lips she was too busy being covered by a thick cover to notice.

In a frenzy of emotions the auburn girl didn't know which feeling suited her best confused, scared, or grateful maybe all three? Kim couldn't choose on time as Jean had already left her alone. She stood at the edge of the door waiting for her cue to leave. Finally the sweet sounds of soft snoring reached her ears and she couldn't fight back the smirk. It wasn't an easy smirk to hold for long, but it did leave its mark on her.

Again she trended uncharted waters here and the best the way to get through was to go with the flow. Not like she had much of a choice anyways but better to move along the tide than fight it. Satisfied with her actions the middle aged blond fell asleep already dreading tomorrow's activities.

* * *

~That very morning, The Possible residence.

'Ring!'

Twisting and turning on the bed Ann Possible brushy slapped her husband's face, "James get the phone," he groaned in protest ignoring his wife's demand.

'Ring!'

Without warning Ann pushed James out of bed before he could react. The rocket scientist stumbled taking his pillow with him. He rubbed his body as he got up rubbing the back of his neck. Annoyed he turned to his wife who snuggly wrapped the blanket around her body with a devious smile plastered on her sleeping face.

'Ring!'

"James," she teased, "The phone is still ringing."

James sighed mumbling some incoherent thoughts as he picked the receiver on the far end of the wall. Groggy he yawned before answering.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" He asked so tired he forgot to check the caller id, "Hello? Who's this?"

Ann could only hear a few mumbles here and there at the other end of line, but she figured she already knew who it was. She just didn't feel like getting out of bed yet luckily for her that was one of the many benefits of having a husband. Phone calls answers- one of the many perks of being married.

"Mm-hm yea ok we'll be right over," James hung the phone back up. He began getting dressed, "Honey we need to get over to Jean's house. There's something we need to see right away."

Ann rose up still tired, "What is it?" James only shrugged in response.

"She didn't say, only to hurry," he placed his shoes on, "Oh and to bring a camera," he added.

Ann blinked, "Why?" She asked a second time.

James again shrugged, "Again, she didn't say."

The Possible woman thought for a second but gave in to Jean's weird demand. Getting out of bed she fixed her outfit to consist with a simple purple sweater and a pair of loose fitting khaki sweat pants. James just wore his usual attire minus the tie.

Ready and set they headed off unaware of the surprise in store for them.

* * *

~The Stoppable residence same morning.

"Ok their on their way Dean, "Jean semi-happily expressed. She was trying very hard to think negative thoughts of Kimberly. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some cruel fun, "Oh this is going to be fun!"

Concerned Dean grabbed her by the arm, "So you're not planning on hurting Kimberly?" He asked cautiously. He's already seen her try to choke out Kim and wouldn't be surprised if she tried again.

She waved off easily, "No I won't hurt Kimberly. "She smiled deviously, "Physically that is. Embarrassing her oh that's a whole other story darling. I can get away with that!"

"From whom," he asked crossing his arms, "You know Kim will stay mad at you for a long time and Ronald," Dean thought, "Well I don't really know how Ronald would react but I can guess it won't be good."

"Psh posh Dean lighten up a little," She said surprising him. Weren't the roles supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't Jean supposed to be the worry wart and Dean the fun go lucky parent? "Would you rather have me embarrass Kim or try to kill her again?"

Dean didn't know what was more freighting the fact Jean asked him such a probable question or the fact she did it with a straight face. Maybe their roles were still the same after all. Worried for Kim's well being he rubbed his neck with a nervous smile.

"Hehe you're right honey there's no harm in clean fun." He assured her while not fully believing his own words, "I'll just go get something to drink." Quickly he disappeared into the kitchen with Jean smirking at his direction.

'Knock, knock, knock!'

Ann and James had just arrived.

Delighted Jean ran up to the door and answered in her usual over cheerful manner, "Hey Ann hey James!" They didn't even have time to greet her before she pulled them in. As she pulled them in she saw the camera in Ann's hands, "Oh perfect you brought the camera," she reaffirmed.

"It's good to see you to Jean," James replied a little late. He looked around for, "So where's–"

"I'm over here!" Dean called out from the kitchen raising the glass of OJ in his hands.

Looking over the rocket scientist awkwardly waved back to his friend, "Oh there you are Dean…how's the orange juice?" He asked dumfounded basically.

"Tasty," Jean swiftly replied with a fake grin, "Plenty of pulp just like the doctor ordered!"

James sighed confused, "That's great! You can never have too much pulp in your–"

Ann nudged James on the shoulder stopping the useless rambling, "Sorry to interrupt honey but I would really like to know why we're here," the older Possible blushed; she turned to Jean, "So why exactly are we here?" Ann raised her camera and brow, "And why did we need to bring a camera…?"

Jean smirked.

Leading them upstairs she slowly poked in Ron's room making a 'Shhh' sound initiating quietness. Taking her warning the other adults remained quiet as they entered Ron's room in the upmost role of sneakiness. Tiptoeing inside Jean pointed at his bed where it was plainly obvious he was still sleeping. The adults shrugged well all except Jean who encouraged them to move forward to get a closer look.

What was the big deal? The Possible's thought. In the bed was Ron's sleeping figure. The outline of the sheets was dead on his figure the curves, the small waist, the auburn hair…auburn hair, curves, and a small waist? Ann and James stopped to look over the bed to see. Luckily for James Ann cupped his mouth before he could gasp loud enough.

In the bed curled up together were Kim and Ron. Kim with one hand underneath his back and the other draped across his chest and Ron one under her body while the other held onto her other laid across his chest.

"Mm-hmm," Ann turned to see Jean crossing her arms with a deviously powerful smile and Dean awkwardly smiling with a hint of shrugged shoulders, "You know you want to." She pressed pointing at the camera in Ann's hands.

Ann paused for a sec. She looked back between the grownups and the sleeping teens in the bed. Silently she cursed Jean and look of pure adultery joy on her face. Of course she knew her weakness. How could Ann resist the temptation of taking an embarrassing photo especially of her children? The moment had all the right elements an adorable moment, with their children, and a little 'Awww' effect for future viewing.

The grip she had on the camera tightened. And for a moment she turned away from the sleeping duo with a calm expression. James and Dean couldn't believe Ann wouldn't take the picture, but Jean knew better. She knew extremely well Ann wouldn't let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

In a moment's weakness the brain surgeon turned and snapped a perfect shot with a subtle flash. The bright flash made Kim and Ron wince in their sleep. However they failed to wake up and instead only snuggled up closer together. Kim's arm snatched around Ron's neck letting her head rest in the crook of his shoulder. And Ron's arm dug beneath her body tightening the gap between them. A little purr escaped the auburn girl's sleeping figured as her other arm latched together.

Ann was a strong head strong woman with many high morals. She was far from anything weak. But even she had her moments when she would revert back to being a mommy. No matter how strong she was the moment was just too perfect.

"Awww that's so adorable!" Ann lightly giggled.

Her light giggles caused the teens to stir again in their sleep. Slowly opening their eyes they squinted trying to ease their vision. Slowly Kim and Ron turned their heads to see their parents watching gaze still unaware of the position they were in. Confused they looked at their faces, then the camera in Ann's hands, then the room they were in, the camera again, also angle they were in, once again the camera, and finally the camera.

Yawning Kim fell back on Ron's shoulder carefully while he tugged her closer. They remained like that for a brief moment before their eyes shot wide open.

"Camera," she looked at the camera, "Parents," her parents were present, "Ron!?" And finally she found Ron defiantly within her personal bubble.

The teens looked at each other and the position they were in. Ron's arms were tightly holding onto her petite waist while her arms were snaked around his neck. Time stopped for the duo as they stared at each other looking up and down at their arms' positions and all in an instant their faces turned beet red. Blushing uncontrollably Kim and Ron frantically…

"Ahh!"…yelled in unison as they pushed themselves away from each other falling off the bed in the process. Kim pulled the blanket with her as she tumbled down onto the floor landing on her chin with her messy auburn hair going all over. Ron on the other hand fell backwards on the other side of the bed landing on his neck with his feet thrown up.

Quick on their feet they remained motionless on the floor hoping their parents wouldn't realize…

"Get up you two we know you two aren't unconscious." Growling together both the teens got up with their outfits all wrinkled and their hair in disarray. Ron rubbed his neck while Kim likewise for her chin. Both had a very sad expression.

"You two want to explain what you two were doing in the same bed?" James asked with his arms crossed and his foot stuck in a never ending tapping rhythm.

Immediately Kim and Ron dull expression changed frantic.

"It's not what it looks like daddy!" She yelled before grabbing Ron, "I was just helping Ron into his room last night and–"

"And you decided to jump in his bed with him," he finished before his daughter. Kim suddenly froze with fear she didn't know what to say next.

"I swear Mr. Dr. P," Ron quickly stopped thinking of an excuse, "We were just so tired that we–"

"That we what Ronald," his dad countered in suddenly no longer embarrassed.

Both the teens looked at each other before a deep blush pushed them away. They didn't know what to say to their parents with their stern composures and cracking up faces. Cracking up face? What? Suddenly the teens stopped shaking to see their parents about to burst.

Jean smiled warmly, "Calm down you two," both Kim and Ron blinked, "Everything's all right. When I saw you two come home last night I saw how exhausted you two were."

Kim turned to her dad.

"Well I may not approve of this behavior young lady," Kim was about to jump in but her father cut her off, "But if what Jean said was true and…" The look Ann gave him calmed him, "…and including some other factors…" He trailed.

"What your father is trying to say…" She gazed at James again, "That considering the 'ahem' circumstances…" Ann pointed two fingers at Kim and Ron who stopped to look at each other before realizing what she meant.

Quickly they edged themselves as far apart as possible within the limited space flustered. They weren't making the sitch any easier for them.

"Anyways…" All heads turned back to Ann holding the camera, "I couldn't resist taking an adorable picture of the two of you," she looked in the camera picture gallery, "You two want to see how you–"

"No!" The teen duo yelled troubled.

The adults in the room abruptly paused from their united reaction.

"Well alright sorry," Jean lightly mocked.

Kim and Ron looked away from their parents embarrassed by the entire sitch.

"I-I think me and Ron need some time…apart." Kim suddenly asked in a tone stating the suggestion was already the chosen agreement. The blush on her face was too easily seen. The adults in the room were about to protest when…

"Yea I definitely need some distraction time right about now." Ron added with a same blush.

Before anyone could comment Kim walked past the adults with her outfit still ruffled and her hair a mess. She easily passed her mom and dad refusing to look at them. Ron remained across the room not paying any real attention to his own parents.

"Kim!" Cried out Ann, "Kimmie," Ann ran after her daughter making her way downstairs, "Kimberly come back here."

She stopped halfway down the stairs, "What mom?" She still refused to look at her mother.

"Where are you going?" She asked concern.

"Home," she stated bluntly, "I need some time to think. Some time relax. Some time to…" Her voice downed, "…away from Ron right now. We both need it really."

Ann frowned, "For how long? You both need to plan and prepare."

Kim resumed walking almost reaching the door, "I don't know," she sighed in hurt, "I just need some time away from _him_."

The frown grew on Ann's face, "Sweetie you can't just ignore this." Her daughter hand rested on the doorknob, "This won't just go away. The issue is only going to get–"

"Mom," Kim cut off, "I just want to be left alone right now." The tone of her voice sounded…defeated, "I'm not ignoring it I-I just need some time." Her shoulders fell, "To accept this."

Kim wondered if she should tell her mom about what Ron told her about the baby having mystical monkey powers. Or the fact that her body would require extra care in order to provide for the baby. She decided against it. For now at least when she was ready she would tell them but now she only wanted to let her mind wander on more present issues.

Her relationship with Ron- her best friend.

"This is best for me and Ron. We need some time apart. If we don't separate it would be impossible for us to look at each other even for me a Possible. And then how would we deal with-with the pregnancy." Kim flinched. Ann wanted to interject but could understand what her daughter was saying. This couldn't be easy for her daughter.

Kim waited for her mom to react but when she got the silent treatment she figured her words hit home. Relived only a bit she pushed the door open heading home not sure when she could properly talk to her best friend again. Right now she just wanted to go home and eat a tub of ice cream.

Ann sighed watching Kim leave the house.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that was a long break wasn't it?

Drama!

So you know as I was writing this story something made me think. Can you imagine going through this with your best friend? This only applies to Guy/Girl best friends situations. Well if you think about it the sitch would be a major headache so that's what Kim and Ron would have to go through.

Well I'm glad to be back and I have an announcement!

I plan to update every Friday…Which story most likely this one but it can also be the others.

Chapter 8: The Ramifications of Sitches!

Next Chapter 9…Ugh haven't named it yet. I'll give you a hint has to do with…School Stuff wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Can you guess how long the break they have will be?


End file.
